¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?
by Crimela
Summary: —Si me ofrecieras el dinero que vale mi cabeza, te diría cómo vencerme de una vez por todas—susurró Kakuzu.
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Resumen:<p>

Se avecinan grandes cambios en el mundo ninja... y Sakura Haruno como médico debe asegurarse de aprender todo lo que esté a su alcance para mejorar sus habilidades... y deberá recurrir al conocimiento de Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Nota aclaratoria: <span>Kuchisake-onna<span>, leyenda japonesa. Se trata del espíritu de una mujer que fue asesinada por su esposo y marcada en el rostro: la sonrisa de Glasgow o del Guasón. Inspira el personaje de Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

..

**Capítulo I**

.

Sakura corría asustada por los pasillos desolados del sótano del hospital en búsqueda de Shizune. El mensaje de auxilio dirigido a Tsunade que ella, sin querer, interceptó, la había asustado mucho y temía que su amiga estuviera en grave peligro.

El zumbido de un insecto la hizo detenerse, buscó el origen del ruido. Debajo de una mesita con ruedas, un _Kikaichu_ giraba sobre su espalda. Empujó la mesa y venciendo el asco que le daba el insecto, lo acomodó con el dedo. Inmediatamente, el _Kikaichu_ emprendió el vuelo adentrándose aun más en el pasillo.

Sakura corrió tras el insecto, y apenas pudo empuñar un kunai cuando el Kikaichu fue atravesado en el aire por un hilo negro.

Estiró las manos para atraparlo y una vez cayó muerto en su palma, observó la dirección del hilo.

—**Kuchisake-onna**—susurró al reconocer la figura que sobresalía desde las sombras.

—**Kuchisake-onna**—repitió una voz masculina y áspera.

Sakura se tambaleó un poco, sus manos sudaban. Estaba muy preocupada y ese ser no le tranquilizaba.

En el hospital, se contaban muchas historias sobre el espíritu asesino de la Kuchisake-onna, pero jamás creyó que fueran ciertas. Y tenía pavor de descubrir que ese ser masculino fuera la mujer de la boca cortada. ¡Si era Kuchisake-onna estaba muerta! Nadie había sobrevivido el ataque de una.

Retrocedió asustada cuando vio que los labios del ser se movían y su sonrisa larga se acentuaba aun más por los cortes en las mejillas. ¡Tenía la boca cortada!

Estaba frita. En la morgue del hospital de Konoha, se había topado con un demonio. Y no sabía si su chakra algo podía hacer contra la mujer de la cara cortada… y no tenía ninguna intención de descubrirlo.

—**Orochimaru**—llamó el ser, doblando la cabeza hacia atrás—. **Hay una mocosa aquí afuera. ¿No piensas hacer algo?**

Sakura se pegó contra la pared cuando al lado del demonio se situó el Sannin renegado. Las sombras le cubrían medio cuerpo.

—**Haruno Sakura**—la reconoció el compañero de su maestra. Chasqueó la lengua con enfado—. **Esto no es lo que pedí**—dijo con fuerza, dirigiéndose a alguna persona que estaba en el interior de la morgue.

—**Haz bien tu trabajo. No te pago para que falles**—bramó con molestia el demonio, les dio la espalda y se adentró en el salón mortuorio.

**—Entra, mocosa**—le ordenó Orochimaru a Sakura—. **Y no te atrevas a hacer una escenita de fuerza o será Shizune quien pague las consecuencias.**

La médico lo miró con sospecha. Hacía unos minutos había interceptado un mensaje de auxilio de Shizune, sabía que ella no era la destinataria, pero no pudo evitar ir en su ayuda. Y ahora veía el error que cometió.

Con precaución, caminó hacia Orochimaru y entró a la sala. Debió bajar un poco el rostro pues la habitación estaba completamente iluminada.

Reconoció el olor a sangre y miró asustada el cuerpo sangrante de un shinobi sobre una camilla; sin embargo fue el grito de Shizune el que se robó su atención.

**—¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?—**exclamó agitada Shizune, que estaba amarrada en una esquina y era custodiada por Kabuto Yakushi.

—**¿Estabas en la oficina de la Hokage? ¿Recibiste el mensaje de Shizune?**—preguntó Orochimaru a Sakura, que miró a Shizune antes de asentir.

—**Ya veo—**murmuró Kabuto con su usual tono de voz lambiscón—**. No es de extrañar que Shizune y Tsunade hayan compartido con ella los códigos de sus mensajes, pero ha sido un error de Tsunade el haberla enviado en su lugar…**

—**Tsunade no la envió**—interrumpió Orochimaru—, **ha venido por su propia cuenta. ¿Dónde está Tsunade?**

**—Respóndele, Sakura**—pidió Shizune, con la voz temblorosa.

Sakura trató de ver algún plan en las palabras de su compañera, pero se dio cuenta de que Shizune quería que dijera la verdad.

**—Tsunade no está en la Torre**…—pasó la vista por los tres hombres que la miraban expectantes, por el cadáver en la mesa y finalmente se fijó en Shizune, que asintió—, **está con Hiashi Hyuga.**

**—Si está con Hiashi, ya sabe de nosotros**—analizó Kabuto—. **Debemos irnos.**

**—Si sabe lo que le conviene, no hará un escándalo—**dijo Orochimaru sin darle importancia al asunto del Byakugan.

—**Ya basta de plática**—intervino el demonio—. **Mi tiempo es oro. Resuelve esta mierda de una vez por todas, Orochimaru. O lo tendré que hacer yo y no recibirás honorarios por tus servicios.**

Orochimaru chasqueó la lengua, mientras que Kabuto hizo un gesto ofendido.

**—Comunícate con Tsunade o ella sufrirá**—continuó el demonio dirigiéndose a Sakura.

De la capa del demonio, salió un brazo que extendido gracias a muchos hilos negros, pudo alcanzar el cuello de Shizune, la mano se cerró sobre el cuello y la elevó en el aire.

**—¡Shizune!** —gimió Sakura, angustiada. El insecto cayó al suelo.

**—¡Suéltame!—**pataleó Shizune.

—**Dile a Tsunade que la esperamos**—ordenó Kabuto.

Sakura, asustada, inició con los sellos para enviar un mensaje a su maestra.

—**¡No! Ella no**—bramó Shizune, haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. **No metan a Sakura en esto. ¡Yo lo haré!**

Con sus últimas fuerzas, mandó un mensaje a Tsunade gracias a un jutsu secreto que habían creado entre ellas. Esta vez se las ingenió para hacerlo llegar hasta la mansión Hyuga.

La mano que la asfixiaba volvió al cuerpo del ser, y Sakura corrió hacia donde había caído Shizune. Sin importarle la presencia de enemigos, la atendió. La mujer abrió los ojos, lentamente. Sakura la ayudó a incorporarse y le quitó las cuerdas.

**—Esto será un dolor de cabeza si nos encuentran aquí—**dijo Kabuto a sus compañeros cuando juntó el insecto que Sakura había dejado caer y lo reconoció como herramienta de rastreo del clan Aburame. Lo arrojó de nuevo al piso—. **No nos pagaste suficiente para enfrentar a toda Konoha, Kakuzu**—se quejó mirando al ser de la boca cortada.

—**Kakuzu**—susurró Sakura, sorprendida.

Dirigió sus ojos al hombre y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la pelea de sus maestros y Naruto contra Kakuzu. En la sala contigua, estaba el cadáver. Ella en alguna oportunidad había ojeado el informe forense de la autopsia.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que Kakuzu estuviera en esa misma sala, vivo?

—**Sakura, cuánto lo siento**—murmuró sombríamente Shizune, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha.

**—¿Qué está pasando?**—preguntó Sakura, en voz muy baja.

**—No tenías que enterarte de esto. Ahora… ahora estás en peligro por mi culpa**—se lamentó la mujer.

Sakura se tensó pues los tres hombres se movían, aunque ninguno les prestaba atención. No parecía ser que tuvieran intenciones de atacarlas, pero ella necesitaba planear algo. Debían escapar en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Kabuto revisaba los estantes y las repisas de la sala, mientras que Orochimaru observaba con ojo analítico el cuerpo del shinobi en la mesa, y Kakuzu jalaba una silla para sentarse. Sakura se encogió, atemorizada, cuando el hombre se recostó en la silla y subió los pies a la camilla, en una posición confiada.

—**Kabuto, deshazte de este cuerpo**—ordenó Orochimaru—. **Tsunade no querrá verlo.**

Kabuto obedeció. Dejó caer el cadáver sobre una sábana que tiró en el piso y lo arrastró lejos.

Cuando Sakura dejó de escuchar los pasos, se puso de cuclillas y tomó del brazo a Sizune. si se movían rápido podrían escapar, aunque Shizune no parecía tener ninguna intención de moverse.

—**Fue ella quien derrotó a Sasori**—reanudó la conversación Orochimaru.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando sintió la mirada de Kakuzu sobre ella.

—**Sasori se dejó vencer**—aclaró Kakuzu, despectivo—. **Una condenada que no sabe reconocer lo que es real de lo que es mitológico, no podría derrotarlo.**

**—Es interesante que haya pensado que una kuchisake-onna pudiera acosarla**—repuso Orochimaru, en voz queda. Sakura ya no trató de ser discreta, los miró con molestia—. **Eso me recuerda que debemos buscarte una mascarilla.**

Kakuzu asintió. Colocó los brazos atrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Sakura pensó que podría causar una distracción. Un golpe a una pared, y podrían aprovechar el factor sorpresa para salir de ahí.

**—Shizune**—susurró—. **Tenemos que irnos.**

—**No podemos escapar. No olvides que se trata de Orochimaru**—le dijo Shizune en voz baja.

**—Justo ****por eso es que debemos hacerlo**—insistió.

El sonido de una aparición las hizo girar la cabeza hacia la entrada. Tsunade Senju acababa de ingresar.

—**Deja que se vayan, Orochimaru, ellas no tienen nada qué hacer aquí**—exigió la Quinta.

**—Prefiero conservarlas como garantía de nuestra salida… pacífica**—negoció el Sannin.

La Hokage volteó los ojos.

Kakuzu despertó y bajando los pies de la camilla e irguiéndose, reconoció a la mujer.

**—Tsunade, me debes dinero**—dijo, con voz seria.

La Quinta Hokage gimió angustiada.

**—Creí que estabas muerto**—dijo, fastidiada.

Kakuzu no respondió, sino que repitió la frase.

**—¡Qué molestia!**—exclamó Tsunade—. **Si hubiera sabido que era para cobrarme dinero, no habría venido**—rezongó.

—**Entonces, sus dos discípulas caerían en nuestras manos, señora Hokage**—intervino Kabuto detrás de la mujer.

Tsunade se acercó a las dos médicos, sin inmutarse por la presencia de los hombres.

**—¿Qué les han hecho?**

**—Shizune no ha sido del todo cooperativa. La otra, solo está asustada**—informó Orochimaru—. **No te arriesgarías a perderlas, así que resuelve este asunto de la mejor manera, Tsunade.**

La Hokage suspiró, entre aburrida y cansada.

—**Sakura no sabe nada de esto, déjala ir**—pidió, dócil.

—**No. Me temo que ha escuchado demasiado.**

**—Orochimaru. Déjala ir.**

**—He dicho que no.**

Tsunade se removió incómoda. Sakura notó que Shizune también lo estaba, como si les avergonzara la situación. Sin embargo, no podía entender la tranquilidad de las dos mujeres, parecía que no les importaba la presencia de esos tres hombres en el centro de la aldea ¿Es que acaso no impactaba que uno hubiera revivido y que los otros dos hubiesen atacado a la aldea anteriormente?

Sakura conectó sus ojos verdes con los sagaces de su maestra, y leyó en el semblante de esta que había encontrado una solución. La seguridad en el rostro de Tsunade, que era mucho más hermoso y sereno que el de los hombres, la hizo sentirse mejor.

—**Sakura…—**llamó la atención la Hokage sin evitar una sonrisa que se ensanchaba aun más con cada palabra—, **¿puedes explicarnos qué sucede con las deudas cuando el acreedor muere? **

Sakura pestañeó, sin comprender.

—**Si el acreedor muere, entonces su sucesión tendrá derecho a cobrarle al deudor para garantizar que el patrimonio del acreedor será recuperado y repartido equitativamente entre sus herederos. Las deudas no se extinguen con la muerte: siempre habrá alguien a quien deba pagársele**—respondió Sakura, y hubo un par de tartamudeos en su explicación.

Tsunade pateó el suelo, resignada, mientras que Kakuzu rompió el silencio con una risa ronca.

—**Qué cerebrito has encontrado, Tsunade**—se burló el antiguo Akatsuki.

**—¡Estás muerto, Kakuzu! No te voy a pagar nada… y exijo saber cómo diablos estás fuera de la maldita caja en que estabas metido.**

**—Son cuarenta mil ryos, Tsunade—**dijo Kakuzu ignorando la rabieta de la mujer—. **He cobrado la suma más baja de intereses**—agregó, silenciado los reclamos de la deudora.

**—¡Orochimaru! ¿Qué haces trabajando para este tipo tan desagradable?**—exclamó Tsunade, cambiando de estrategia.

—**Quisiera decir que este asunto no es de mi incumbencia, Tsunade—**dijo Orochimaru sin cambiar la expresión estoica de su rostro—; **sin embargo, necesito que le pagues lo que debes, para poder recibir el sueldo por mis servicios. En este momento, este hombre desagradable solo cuenta con esa sucia bata… y yo necesito el dinero.**

**—Eh. Pues, yo no tengo ese dinero**—bramó Tsunade.

Kakuzu se puso de pie, y fue comparado con la altura de Tsunade que Sakura descubrió lo imponente que era. Sin embargo, su maestra no se amedrentó.

—**Pero tienes shinobis que lo valen**—escupió el hombre—. **El infeliz de Kakashi Hatake… ¿Cuánto puede costar su cabeza? ¿Cuánto podría valer su corazón?... o el del mocoso Nara.**

Tsunade apretó los puños.

**—¿Qué harás, Princesa?—**continuó Kakuzu—. **¿A caso me darás a una de tus discípulas? Kabuto ha hecho un desastre con el cuerpo que le pedí. Quizá alguna de ellas resulte una mejor asistente para mis… necesidades.**

**—Eres un maldito**—dijo Tsunade entre dientes—. **Si te atreves a tocarlas, no volverás a ver la luz del día. Recuerda que conozco tus secretos. Metí las manos en esa maraña de hilos que tienes por cuerpo. Conozco del Jiongu y mis hombres ya te han derrotado.**

**—Tsunade**—intervino Orochimaru, antes de que perdieran la paciencia—. **Soluciona este asunto como lo resuelves con todos tus acreedores. Paga lo que debes.**

—**Ustedes son enemigos de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, mi pueblo. Jamás permitiré que gentuza de su calaña se salg…**

**—¡No estoy aquí para escuchar sermones! Ya tuve suficiente con las idioteces que debí soportarle a Hidan—**interrumpió Kakuzu, molesto—. **Págame, mujer. O sufre las consecuencias.**

Tsunade susurró algo. Kabuto se irguió para tratar de escuchar, pero la voz solo alcanzó a Kakuzu y a Orochimaru.

—**Andando**—ordenó Orochimaru al chico, que con rapidez se acercó a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en el piso y levantó a Shizune con brusquedad. Sakura la auxilió, y apuradas por Kabuto, siguieron a los otros tres.

Sakura se esforzaba por descubrir cuál era el plan de su maestra. No entendía por qué los guiaba hasta la sección de los casilleros en el salón del descanso médico.

—**Prepara nuestra salida**—ordenó Orochimaru. Kabuto asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

En cuanto el ninja desapareció, Sakura vio una oportunidad. Con la ayuda de Tsunade y en un lugar donde no serían aplastadas si usaban su fuerza, podrían salvarse. Inclusive, haciendo el suficiente ruido podrían atraer la atención de otros aliados.

Sin embargo, los planes de batalla de Sakura se vieron truncados cuando su maestra se detuvo justo delante de su casillero.

Shizune se adelantó, y evitando la mirada de Sakura, giró el cierre, hasta ponerle la secuencia de números correcta. Sakura no podía creerse que conociera su contraseña.

Ante todos, sus batas y artículos personales quedaron expuestos. Shizune removió una de las paredes del casillero: escondida había una cartera, que entregó a Kakuzu.

El hombre rápidamente contó el dinero, unos cuantos billetes se los dio a Orochimaru.

—**Parece que la Eterna Perdedora ha estado ganando en los casinos—**dijo Orochimaru, consciente de que el silencio de Kakuzu era porque su cuantiosa deuda había sido pagada.

Tanto Tsunade como Kakuzu hicieron muecas de completo desagrado.

**—Es hora de irnos**—anunció Kakuzu.

Sakura apenas se percató de la rapidez en que los hombres desaparecieron.

—**Hyuga**—llamó Tsunade, y al instante Neji entró a la sala.

**—Posee dos corazones**—informó—.** Uno propio y el otro de un shinobi muerto de la Aldea del Sonido, cuyo** **cuerpo está siendo estudiado en este momento por el equipo de Anko. La red de chakra de Kakuzu parece haber sido reactivada gracias a un choque eléctrico.**

—**Reporta su huida**—pidió la Hokage.

—**No han alcanzado las puertas de la aldea. Un escuadrón Anbu va tras ellos y hay tres miembros de Raíz, también. No creo que ninguno pueda darles caza.**

**—¿Cómo justificaremos esto?—**susurró Shizune, angustiada—. **Ibiki y Danzo harán preguntas. Asesinaron una colonia de Kikaichus. Tenemos el cadáver de un tipo…**

**—Yo me encargo**—habló Hiashi Hyuga entrando a la sala—. **Prepararemos una coartada creíble, Hokage.**

Tsunade asintió.

**—Por favor, déjennos solas**—les pidió a los dos Hyuga, que se retiraron silenciosamente.

**—¡Sakura!—**gimió Shizune angustiada—. **Tu casillero es el único lugar seguro. No era mi intención violentar tu privacidad. Pero necesitaba guardar el dinero que Tsunade había ganado esta semana**—su voz se perdió en un suspiro afligido**—… Este era el evento malo que ocurriría.**

—**De lo que ha pasado en esta media hora, que mi casillero sea su escondite, es lo que menos me importa**—dijo Sakura, tratando de contener su estupefacción—. **¿Ese hombre era Kakuzu? ¡Naruto… Naruto lo asesinó!**

Un doloroso recuerdo la sacudió: Naruto tiempo después había caído en la cuenta de que asesinó… y si bien lo hizo para proteger a sus amigos y a sí mismo, no apaciguaba el peso de cargar una muerte. Y si ella solía pensar que Sasori ya estaba muerto cuando lo enfrentó, era de esperar que Naruto a veces prefiriera pensar que fue el Raikiri último de Kakashi el que finiquitó la vida del Akatsuki.

—**Konoha no es la única aldea que ha creado jutsus prohibidos, jutsus que juegan con los límites de la vida y la muerte**—dijo Tsunade.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

¿Jutsus prohibidos? ¿A caso se refería a un jutsu que permitía regresar de la muerte? ¿Era posible revivir?

Gracias a Kakuzu, sabían que la Aldea Oculta en la Catarata tenía el Jiongu: el jutsu del Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra: los hilos negros que daban la inmortalidad al permitir sanar heridas y tomar los órganos de otros cuerpos. La técnica que había logrado que Kakuzu volviera de entre los muertos ¿Konoha tenía un jutsu similar?

**—¿Qué está pasando?**—preguntó asustada.

—**Sucede que le debía dinero a ese vejete de Kakuzu**—gruñó Tsunade—.** Y el desgraciado me lo ha cobrado.**

**—¿Por qué le debes dinero a un miembro de Akatsuki?—**preguntó Sakura sin importarle ser maleducada.

El rostro de Tsunade se volvió frío, se alejó sin responder.

—**Kakuzu en su tiempo libre era un prestamista. Antes de que Naruto y Jiraiya buscaran a Tsunade… A ella poco le importaba de dónde provenía el dinero y solía acudir a Kakuzu para que le prestara**—explicó Shizune. Negó con la cabeza, estresada**—. Su historia es complicada. Él trató de asesinar ¡al primer Hokage!**

**—¡Es un vejete!—**exclamó pasmada Sakura—. **Y no ha muerto.**

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)<p>

Se trata de un nuevo proyecto que tendrá como personajes principales a Sakura Haruno y a Kakuzu. Espero les resulte -de alguna forma- entretenido.

No verán mucho "cannon": algunas partes de la historia de Naruto estarán cambiadas o no me centraré en ellas. De antemano, pido disculpas por los errores que pueda tener y espero los What If? presentados les llamen la atención.

Cualquier crítica, observación o comentario será muy bien recibido. Así que, muy cordialmente, las invito a** dejar un comentario**.

Gracias por leer.

:)


	2. Capítulo II

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

.

.

_Resumen:_ No todos poseen red de chakra, no a todos los sana el ninjutsu médico. Cuando la vida ninja acabe -porque el exterminio de los ninjas se acerca-, quien se haya esforzado por aprender de medicina podrá encontrar su lugar en el nuevo mundo.

Nota 1: Lanza de Tierra: se trata de un ninjutsu elemento tierra. Endurece el cuerpo. Técnica de Kakuzu.

Nota 2: Atsugai: los bichitos lindos hechos de hilo, cuyo rostro es una máscara, que Kakuzu invoca.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

Sakura, después de una rápida ducha, ingresó a la antesala de la oficina de la Hokage, donde también estaban Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuga.

Los saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y no trató de iniciar ningún tipo de conversación. Aun estaba conmocionada por los eventos que había vivido.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de tenso silencio, la ansiedad estaba por desquiciarle los nervios. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y consideró, acertadamente, que las habilidades de rastreo y espionaje de los dos shinobis en la sala podrían ser útiles para resolver algunas dudas.

Se acercó a Shino y le tendió la mano. En su palma, estaba el cuerpo de un _Kikaichu_ que logró rescatar de la morgue.

Shino se sorprendió y agradeció, sinceramente, el gesto.

Gracias a una misión que Sakura hizo con él y con Hinata, sabía que Shino se preocupaba por recuperar los insectos muertos. En esa ocasión, los cadáveres que Hinata le entregó desaparecieron bajo la manga. Sin embargo, esta vez, Shino observó el insecto sobre su palma. Al cabo de unos segundos, caminó hasta una mesa y lo dejó ahí.

Sakura pensó que lo había ofendido, y estuvo a punto de murmurar una disculpa, cuando notó que Shino ejecutaba un jutsu sobre el insecto, y ante Sakura y Neji, el insecto fue desmembrado: patas, alas, exoesqueleto, abdomen, cabeza…

Observaron la autopsia que Shino realizaba para averiguar cómo murió.

—**Destruyeron el centro de la red de chakra**—informó Neji Hyuga. Tenía el Byakugan activo y su dedo señalaba el centro del abdomen.

—**Todos los insectos están conectados: siempre sé que sucede con ellos, sin importar dónde estén**—susurró, con gravedad—. **Sin embargo, con la colmena que vive en el hospital… perdí el contacto. La mayoría fue aniquilada al mismo tiempo. Y los insectos que llegaron a mí, no sabían qué había ocurrido con sus compañeros.**

**—Kak…—**empezó Sakura, se detuvo temerosa de dar más información, pero confiaba en los dos shinobis—, **Kakuzu, miembro de Akatsuki, lo atravesó con su hilo. Solo necesitó un golpe…**

Shino asintió, y una vez más agradeció. El cuerpo del insecto desapareció bajo su manga.

Sakura percibió que Neji aun mantenía el Byakugan activo y lucía concentrado, con el ceño exageradamente fruncido. Al cabo de unos segundos, deshizo su _dojutsu_ y se masajeó las sienes.

—**Hay movimiento en los territorios del Clan Nara: varios escuadrones Anbu rodean la zona**—informó—. **No alcancé a ver por qué.**

Los otros dos giraron la cabeza hacia la ventana, el bosque del Clan Nara no se veía desde la Torre.

—**Tal vez…**—susurró Sakura**—,** **podamos averiguarlo después.**

Los otros dos asintieron y, sin recibir órdenes superiores, decidieron convertirse en un equipo. Al fin y al cabo, estaban enterados de lo que ocurría. Y quizá eran los únicos fuera del alto mando que tenían una idea del peligro que acechaba a Konoha.

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras cada uno analizaba los acontecimientos de la última hora.

Shino Aburame fue quien propuso que una colmena de _Kikaichus_ viviera en el hospital, por razones de secreto, fue instalada en los desolados pasillos de la morgue. Los insectos se reproducían rápidamente y mantenían una constante vigilancia. Además, estaban entrenados para pedir refuerzos en caso de emergencia… y, ante esta invasión, no fueron efectivos.

En cuanto sintió la disminución del chakra, Shino se puso en camino hacia el hospital –el único lugar donde había una colmena fuera de su clan-. Antes de llegar, se reunió con los pocos insectos que habían alcanzado a huir, pero murieron rápidamente.

Buscó la colmena y, para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue el cuerpo de un ninja de la Aldea del Sonido escondido en un armario. Informó inmediatamente a Anko, ubicaron a los (no identificados) perpetradores del crimen saliendo del hospital y aunque los persiguieron, no pudieron darles caza.

Por su parte, hacía dos horas Neji Hyuga se encontraba al lado de su tío, mirando reprobatoriamente como la Hokage se servía más alcohol, cuando un papel marrón de escasos centímetros, cayó en el centro de la mesa.

Inmediatamente, su tío y él activaron el Byakugan, pues las defensas de la casa habían sido burladas. Su tío le pidió a la Hokage que no tocara el papel; sin embargo, la mujer lo ignoró y su semblante palideció al leerlo. Antes de salir por la ventana, les pidió que la acompañaran.

"Bajo ninguna circunstancia intervengan" les ordenó. Y mientras saltaban de techo en techo, Neji pudo leer que el papel que Tsunade apretaba en su puño llevaba escritas solo dos kanjis: "muerte" y "serpiente".

Al llegar a su destino: el hospital, Tsunade les pidió que vigilaran (Neji no detectó ningún paciente urgente) y ella bajó al sótano. En cuanto su tío y él descubrieron la presencia en la morgue de Orochimaru, de Kabuto y de otro que nunca habían visto, Hiashi le hizo jurar que si atacaban, regresaría a la mansión y protegería a sus primas.

Después de la breve conversación de Sakura con Shizune, esta le pidió que regresara a su casa y se tranquilizara, que hablarían después. Y hacía 10 minutos, un mensajero le había entregado a Sakura una citación formal a una audiencia con los miembros del Consejo de la Aldea.

Tanto Shino como Neji, tenían el pergamino de la citación atado en sus fajas.

—**Un Akatsuki**—murmuró Neji, al cabo de un rato de silencio: Sakura había dicho que se llamaba Kakuzu y él recordaba haber leído de él: Naruto lo había derrotado—. **Nunca he enfrentado a uno**—los ojos de ambos se clavaron en Sakura—. **Sin embargo, ahora somos nosotros quienes debemos pelear contra ellos.**

Ya ellos no eran la generación de chunnins que debían ser protegidos. Ahora eran ellos –los once de Konoha- quienes debían proteger y ser los primeros en batallar. Ya no estarían Kakashi, Gai o Kurenai peleando por ellos.

Ya no estaría Chiyo…

Ya no estaría Asuma…

—**Kakuzu ya ha sido vencido por la estrategia de Shikamaru y el poder de Naruto**—repuso Shino.

Neji asintió.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se sintió tranquila. Eso no era suficiente.

Kakuzu murió. Kakuzu fue asesinado. Su corazón… todos sus corazones, fueron destruidos, pero volvió a caminar sobre la tierra. Y se atrevió a enfrentarse a la Hokage: se atrevió a cobrarle una deuda.

Aquellos hombres, sin ningún temor, entraron a Konoha y obligaron a Tsunade a negociar con ellos.

Otra vez la acosó la angustia, apretó los puños y juntó mucho las cejas. ¿Por qué no se giraron órdenes de detección? ¿A caso eran tan poderosos? ¿No eran enemigos de la Aldea? ¿No figuraban los tres en su Libro Bingo? ¿No debían esforzarse siempre por vencerlos?

—**¿Qué viste, Sakura?—**preguntó Neji, al notar el nerviosismo de la mujer.

—**A un muerto caminar como los vivos**.

—**Shinobis**—llamó la potente voz de Danzo Shimura.

Los tres se giraron hacia el hombre, que les hizo una seña para que ingresaran a la oficina.

—**Konoha agradece sus servicios**—inició el anciano, examinándolos con atención—. **Shinobis como ustedes son muy preciados. Sin embargo, sus faltas merecen sanción e iniciaremos un proceso disciplinario. No podemos permitir que den falsas alarmas. La protección de la Aldea no es un juego, y no aceptaremos que reporten falsamente la intromisión de enemigos.**

Sakura no pudo evitar la sorpresa: los obligaban a mentir sobre lo que habían visto. Aceptó la culpa al igual que sus compañeros.

**.o.O.O.**

—**¡Shizune!**—llamó Sakura con voz fuerte.

Estaba harta de que la mujer se escurriera cada vez que la veía. Tenían que hablar. Ella merecía una explicación.

Shizune suspiró, realmente avergonzada.

**—Sakura, lo lamento tanto**—susurró.

**—¿Por qué Tsunade…?**

**—Tengo tanto miedo de que mi respuesta afecte tu percepción de Tsunade.**

**—Me esforzaré por entender**—prometió Sakura, sincera.

No soportaba la distancia que la separaba ahora de su maestra y de Shizune, ni los intentos de ambas por evitarla. Estaba preocupada por su aldea, pero no podía soportar que las mujeres, que eran como su familia, huyeran de ella, ni que se sintieran incómodas en su presencia.

Sabía bien que la relación entre Tsunade y Orochimaru siempre sería tensa y que ella no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar a Tsunade por su pasado. Sin embargo, quería demostrarle a su maestra que era de confianza y que podía ayudarla si era necesario.

Shizune se mordió los labios, temerosa, pero accedió a hablar.

—**Kakuzu no volverá a Akatsuki**—aseguró, apurada—. **Orochimaru y Kabuto tampoco. **

Era muy difícil explicar por qué Tsunade había ignorado la presencia de tres poderosos enemigos en el centro de la Aldea. Cualquier persona podía ver que hubiera sido sencillo enfrentarlos: si todos los shinobis de la aldea participaban. Sin embargo, Tsunade aceptó todos sus términos y los dejó marchar.

Y Shizune temía que Sakura dudara de la lealtad de la Hokage a la aldea.

Sakura también se mordió los labios. Comprendía por qué Shizune hablaba de Akatsuki. En ese momento, ellos eran sus verdaderos enemigos…

—**Sé que Akatsuki busca el demonio de Nueve Colas que está en el cuerpo de Naruto**—confesó Sakura, revelando que conocía el misterio que rodeaba la vida de Naruto.

Shizune esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Los ancianos preferían seguir guardando el secreto sobre el demonio de Nueve Colas y el peligro que se cernía sobre Naruto; pero le tranquilizaba enormemente descubrir que Sakura estaba al tanto. Sabía que la chica tomaría las medidas necesarias para proteger a Naruto de Akatsuki.

—**No sabemos exactamente cuáles son los planes de Orochimaru**—murmuró Shizune—, **pero los de Kakuzu son fáciles de determinar. Es un caza recompensas. Y cada ninja que figure en el Libro Bingo de alguna aldea, se encuentra en riesgo.**

Sakura frunció el ceño. Entendía que dejaran pasar a Orochimaru porque llevaba muchos años de estar quieto. Sin embargo, muchos ninjas de su aldea, muchos amigos suyos, estaban en los libros Bingo de las Aldeas ninjas.

**—Es una amenaza…** **¿Por qué no lo detuvimos?**

**—Porque revivió**—susurró Shizune, con la voz temblorosa—. **Sakura, nunca has perdido a un ser querido. No sabes… no sabes la necesidad…**

Sakura gimió angustiada. Recordó la depresión de su maestra al perder a su novio, la vida de Naruto al ser huérfano, la soledad de Kakashi por ser el único superviviente de su equipo, el odio de Sasuke por tener que vengar la muerte de su familia…

Y descubrir que Kakuzu, declarado muerto hacía más de cinco años, había regresado a la vida… parecía revivir alguna llama esperanzadora en el corazón de Tsunade y Shizune.

¿A caso pensaban descubrir cómo…?

Se alejó un poco de Shizune, incapaz de ofrecerle algún apoyo, y con el fin de cambiar de tema, murmuró:

**—¿Por qué Tsunade le debía dinero? Yo no entiendo ese asunto…**

Shizune arrugó un poco la frente.

**—Kakuzu solo entiende de dinero… y a Tsunade le gusta obtener dinero fácil. Son una mala combinación: no logran entenderse entre ellos, pero hasta cierto punto tienen una relación simbiótica. Tsunade encuentra el dinero que necesita, y Kakuzu recibe más dinero que el que prestó. A su modo… los dos ganan.**

**—Ya veo**—murmuró pensando que para algunas personas el dinero era una droga.

—**Lo del casillero…**—insistió Shizune—. **Tsunade respeta mucho tu privacidad, por eso pensé que sería el mejor lugar para esconder el dinero. Ella, por más necesitada que estuviera, no se atrevería a tomarlo.**

—**No te preocupes por eso…—**dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. **Al menos, había sacado la ropa sucia y no estaban a la vista mis bragas.**

Shizune sonrió un poco.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Es imposible acercarnos al territorio del Clan Nara sin ser descubiertos**—informó Neji, después de examinar por largos minutos la zona.

Sakura dirigió sus ojos a Shino, esperando que él decidiera enviar alguna patrulla de insectos.

**—El bosque es demasiado grande, esto podría tardar y no sé qué debemos buscar**—explicó Shino.

**—Tiene que ser algo relacionado con Orochimaru… o con Kakuzu**—analizó Sakura. Se preguntó si se trataría de Hidan: pero él estaba muerto. Shikamaru se había encargado de él.

Como fueron suspendidos del servicio activo durante un mes por haber dado falsas alarmas, se reunían todos los días en una colina cercana al lindero del Bosque de los Ciervos. Aprovecharon el tiempo para estudiar a los miembros de Akatsuki conocidos y entrenar.

—**He estado pensando**—dijo Neji cuando el cielo estaba anaranjado—**, que los tres están obsesionados con preservarse, con vivir…**

Sakura, sorprendida, dejó de observar el horizonte, para mirarlo a él. Asintió.

Tsunade tenía el jutsu de rejuvenecimiento.

Orochimaru buscaba la inmortalidad.

Kakuzu había demostrado que no podía morir.

A los tres les desvivía la idea de continuar en este mundo.

**.O.o.O.**

Fue capaz de reconocerlo por los ojos.

No había olvidado la mirada: un verde brillante en los irises sin pupila, sin embargo lo que más atemorizaba era la esclerótica roja: todos los vasos capilares rotos. Unos ojos sombríos, tan poco humanos que con solo mirarlos se descubría que vivió en la oscuridad y que el odio, albergado en los años de penumbra, residía en su interior.

Llevaba la boca cubierta, el cabello cubierto, el cuerpo cubierto… Quizá nadie supiera su identidad y lo trataran como a un cualquiera más: un negociante más, un socio comercial más, un ninja más.

Miró precavida a sus compañeras de misión. Nadie parecía ser consciente del peligro que corrían, ni siquiera Ino, que conocía de sobra las habilidades y la apariencia de Kakuzu.

Ino ni siquiera sabía que Kakuzu estaba vivo.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer por un momento, víctima de un mareo.

Era la culpa de guardar un secreto. El miedo de ocultar información relevante. La angustia por no advertir a su amiga…

Discretamente, Kurenai le golpeó el brazo para que prestara atención al parloteo de sus socios; sin embargo, sus ojos volvían a dirigirse a Kakuzu. Apenas escuchó a Kurenai cerrar el trato con un comerciante de la Aldea de las Nubes. ¿Qué hacía Kakuzu como negociante de las Nubes?

Sakura, temblorosa y elevando cada treinta segundos la mirada hacia el hombre encapuchado, revisó las cuentas. Todo había salido según el plan: garantizaban que el trigo no faltaría ese invierno. Era el primer paso para combatir los problemas de escasez.

Al finalizar la reunión, los invitaron a una celebración. Ella quería regresar a su aldea, pero no pudo convencer a sus dos compañeras de saltarse el merecido descanso y comilona. No se atrevía a revelar que Kakuzu, descarado y regodeado de una expresión triunfante, estaba vivo y muy cerca.

Ino la trató de amargada y trabajólica, además forcejeó con ella para que se cambiara de ropa y dejara el equipo ninja en la habitación. Sin embargo, Sakura se negó tan ferozmente que Kurenai debió intervenir. Al final, permitieron que Sakura asistiera con su ropa ninja, que desentonaba con los vestidos de las otras dos.

Ino, coqueta, conversó con otros invitados, mientras Sakura trataba de ubicar alguna señal de peligro, y, para su horror, descubrió que Kakuzu estaba en el mismo círculo que Ino. La médico corrió hacia el grupo y se colocó detrás de Ino. Si sus ojos matasen, Kakuzu lo estaría.

Kakuzu se separó del grupo para acercarse a la mesa de las comidas, Sakura aprovechó para seguirlo y entablar una _casual_ conversación.

—**Tu Lanza de Tierra* no puede hacer nada contra uno de mis golpes**—susurró ella, amenazante.

—**No me interesa comprobarlo**—repuso Kakuzu.

Sakura apretó el puño.

—**Aléjate de ella.**

**—¿O qué? No te atrevas a darme órdenes, mocosa.**

Sakura tembló ante la mirada del ser.

**—Averiguaré dónde guardas tu maldito corazón de reserva y lo destruiré**—dijo ella entre dientes.

El hombre no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se mostrara en sus ojos. No era de extrañar que descubrieran que en realidad poseía seis corazones (podía tener los que quisiera, pero él se conformaba con cuatro Atsugais*, su propio corazón y el _salvavidas_) y que el sexto corazón fue escondido en un lugar seguro… hasta que fuera el momento indicado para volver a ser reinsertado en su cuerpo.

Orochimaru le había advertido que dejaron demasiadas pistas (los instrumentos médicos, el cadáver de un shinobi sin corazón) y que no subestimara la habilidad de Tsunade y sus ninjas. Para quien conociera las posibilidades de su cuerpo de desmembrarse y almacenar corazones, sería fácil suponer que escondía, en algún lugar lejano al campo de batalla, un corazón de reserva que le permitiría regresar a la vida...

Pero a él poco le importaba que lo supieran. Nunca podrían encontrar el escondite.

Al cabo de un segundo, Sakura pudo ver como la máscara del hombre dejaba entrever las costuras en las mejillas, muestra inequívoca de que sonreía.

**—Si algo aprendí de la batalla contra Hatake Kakashi y Nara Shikamaru fue no hablar de más. Y has cometido un grave error al revelarme tus planes.**

**—Has confirmado mi sospecha de que tienes escondido un corazón**—dijo Sakura, y sonó más insegura de lo que esperaba, pero al menos había logrado defenderse en ese duelo de amenazas. Le alteraba los nervios ver en el pómulo: la costura, la sonrisa.

—**No es mi intención acapararte**—dijo Kakuzu, su mano enguantada hizo un gesto de disculpa y se alejó de ella.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¿Estás completamente segura?**—preguntó Tsunade después de escuchar la información de Sakura sobre el paradero de Kakuzu—. **¿Reconociste los tatuajes?**

Sakura negó. No sabía que Kakuzu tenía tatuajes. Pero solo había una persona sin pupilas y con la esclerótica roja.

—**Era él**—remarcó Sakura.

Tsunade asintió.

—**Neji Hyuga está familiarizado con su chakra**—dijo, pensativa, la Hokage—. **Shizune, busca a Neji y partan inmediatamente. Quizá podamos encontrar a Kakuzu o conseguir otra pista.**

Sakura esperó a que Shizune saliera para preguntar por qué Tsunade lo buscaba.

—**Ya verás**—fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Cinco corazones**—informó Neji a Shino y a Sakura, en su lugar de reunión—. **Cuatro incrustados a su cuerpo en las máscaras que lleva en la espalda y su propio corazón en el pecho. **

**—¿Detectaste si es posible que pueda conservar otro corazón lejos de su… cuerpo?**—preguntó Sakura, con esperanza.

Ahora que sabían que Kakuzu escondía un corazón de reserva, idearon el plan perfecto para derrotarlo: Aniquilar cada corazón y asegurarse de destruir el que había escondido y le permitía regresar a la vida. No le darían oportunidad a Orochimaru ni a nadie de volver a buscar su cuerpo e insertarle el corazón de reserva.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

**—¿Y qué quiere Tsunade con él?**

El Hyuga volvió a negar. Su tarea en la misión fue solo la de guiar a Shizune hasta el hombre. No supo de qué hablaron mientras estuvieron reunidos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Espero esta historia les parezca interesante y digna de un comentario.

Un **gran agradecimiento** a Laura, Teniente Jaz Mignonette , Layla Harrison, chikage y Mar Angys Dreams. Me hizo muy feliz leer sus impresiones. Descubrir que una historia de Kakuzu les haya llamado la atención, es genial :3

Sobre este capi: Sakura no sabe cómo fue que Shikamaru derrotó a Hidan (solo sabe que lo venció y se imagina que el equipo forense se llevó el cuerpo, como sucede cuando un mortal muere), por lo que no sabe qué hay en el Bosque Nara. Los planes de Tsunade serán revelado en el próximo.

Sobre el fic en general: No habrá ninguna pareja y los personajes serán: Sakura, Kakuzu, Neji, Shino Aburame, Tsunade. Después, vendrán Ino-Shika-Cho y Hidan. ¿Suena interesante?

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja... lo que opinen, será muy importante para mí. Así que por favor **dejen un review** :)

¡Nos leemos!

PD: La invasión de Pain a Konoha y la Cuarta Guerra, no han ocurrido. Eso sí: Sakura tiene 18 años. (No me gusta escribir de pubertos).


	3. Capítulo III

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: _¿Por qué la Voluntad del Fuego evita un mal produciendo un mal? ¿Por qué quién actúa con la Voluntad del Fuego debe elegir causar un mal?

Nota 1. Jiongu: Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra. Técnica de Kakuzu (kinjutsu). El usuario está unido y formado por una gran cantidad de hilos negros, y le permite coser cualquier herida.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

Entre las preocupaciones de Sakura había una reciente de gran peso: la relación entre la Hokage y el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego se volvió, de pronto, muy complicada. Además, sabían que en otras aldeas ocultas, grupos de personas, de civiles, se armaban con artefactos pequeños que funcionaban con pólvora y luchaban contra los ninjas, apoyados por sus señores feudales. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo mismo ocurriera en Konoha.

Por eso para Sakura era sumamente sospechoso que su maestra le pidiera que la acompañara a dar un paseo, que ese paseo se extendiera por varias horas y ahora estuvieran a punto de cruzar la puerta del castillo Kuromori -_el Bosque Negro_- propiedad del señor Feudal del Fuego.

A su desconfianza debía agregarle la desazón porque ninguno de sus intentos por iniciar una conversación con su maestra resultó…

—**El dinero**—dijo una voz de pronto.

Sakura sacó un kunai y, por poco lo deja caer, cuando reconoció la figura de Kakuzu delante de ellas, debajo del arco de la entrada.

Tsunade extendió un pergamino y Sakura, entendiendo que haría una invocación, se situó tras ella para darle soporte. Sin embargo, lo que apareció en las manos de la Hokage fue un maletín plateado que arrojó con fuerza hacia el hombre.

Kakuzu lo atajó, lo abrió con rapidez y examinó su contenido (se deleitó examinando el contenido, fue la impresión de Sakura).

Después la Quinta le dio la espalda a Kakuzu y se giró hacia Sakura, que la miró escandalizada por atreverse a ignorar al enemigo que estaba en frente de sus narices. La mirada filosa de Tsunade no amedrentó a Sakura que aun sostenía su kunai en alto.

—**No habrá ningún reembolso si la mercancía no quiere cooperar**—anunció Kakuzu, cerrando con parsimonia el maletín.

Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron impacientes y Sakura comprendió de qué iba el asunto.

Era ella.

El lugar alejado, Kakuzu, el maletín, el enojo en la expresión de Tsunade, la costura que se dejaba ver en el pómulo de Kakuzu: esa sonrisa…

**—¿Por qué? ¡Es un criminal! Tenemos que capturarlo…**—renegó Sakura en un susurro implorante a su maestra.

**—Sakura**—la silenció Tsunade—. **Entrenarás con él y aprenderás lo que tenga que enseñarte. Es una orden.**

—**Es un enemigo**—dijo Sakura, apretando los dientes—. **Mi deber como ninja es hacer todo lo posible para atraparlo y hacer que pague por sus delitos.**

**—Eres médico. No una vengadora. **—replicó de mal modo Tsunade y la sujetó del brazo. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando su maestra le dio un tirón y la obligó a acercársele, casi hasta pegar las frentes—. **No vas a desobedecerme delante de él. **

**—Lo siento**—susurró, más atemorizada que arrepentida.

En el semblante de Tsunade, brilló la duda y Sakura, preocupada, se mordió los labios ¿Por qué Tsunade usó la palabra entrenar?

**—No intentes ningún ataque. Servirás a tu Aldea aprendiendo todo lo que puedas de él, lo más rápido posible**—susurró Tsunade—. **Y asegúrate de descubrir dónde está su corazón de reserva. Que ese dinero que le hemos pagado valga la pena.**

Por un breve instante, Sakura se sintió transportada al lindero del Bosque Nara. Recordó las reuniones que mantenía con Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuga, y sus preparativos para enfrentarse a los miembros de Akatsuki.

Sabían que se acercaba una guerra. Se podía oler: la premura en los exámenes de graduación, los cursos intensivos en la Academia, las constantes misiones y el aumento de las horas de entrenamiento. Todo indicaba que necesitarían la mayor cantidad de ninjas útiles muy pronto.

Tampoco olvidaba que Akatsuki buscaba a Naruto. Y pensar en Akatsuki le recordaba que Sasuke había marchado detrás de uno de ellos, que ella había derrotado a uno en un difícil combate y que la pequeña Mirai era huérfana…

De reojo miró la figura encapuchada de Kakuzu, pero sus ojos volvieron a las pupilas de su maestra, donde solo estaba ella reflejada.

Era consciente de sus limitaciones físicas de la misma forma que reconocía el valor que sus averiguaciones podrían tener a la hora de derrotar a un hombre inmortal. Quizá el plan de Tsunade era su única de forma de resultar útil y proteger a Naruto.

De todos modos, no le quedaba de otra. No era el lugar para discutir los _pormenores _de la misión.

Se despidió de su maestra con un leve movimiento de cabeza y siguió a Kakuzu para más indicaciones. Por encima del hombro, Sakura vio como Tsunade desaparecía.

**—Así que has decidido venir, cachorrita**—habló él, varios pasos adelante.

**—No me llames así**—gruñó ella, clavando sus ojos en la espalda del hombre.

**—Entonces, ¿prefieres perra?**

**—Prefiero que te calles.**

La respuesta de Sakura dejó satisfecho al hombre, pues no habló más.

**.O.o.O.**

Solo una vez que visitó las dependencias de la Rama Principal de la Familia Hyuga, Sakura había visto un desplome de lujo similar al que había en el edificio del Kuromori. Pero podría jurar que el castillo era aun más lujoso que la Mansión Hyuga y, de pronto, se sintió fuera de lugar.

Con remilgos, observó a su _guía_. Como era usual en él, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, salvo los ojos, pero su vestimenta era de gran calidad. Kakuzu parecía el dueño –excéntrico- del Castillo… y ella parecía una niña que regresaba de jugar en el campo.

El tapiz de la leyenda del Sabio de los Seis Caminos que decoraba una de las altas paredes laterales le hizo recordar que la calidad de la vestimenta de Kakuzu no quitaba que el tipo era un asesino despreciable. Se esforzó por dejar de impresionarse y se concentró en buscar señales de peligro.

En la segunda planta del edificio, Kakuzu se detuvo ante una amplia puerta de madera. Con un gesto de su mano enguantada, le indicó a Sakura que entrara. Sin demostrar su miedo, ella lo adelantó y dio un respingo emocionada cuando entró a una sala con equipo médico y muchos, muchos libros.

Olvidó que Kakuzu ya no estaba al alcance de su vista, pues sus ojos sagaces encontraron un Atlas de Anatomía que siempre había querido estudiar pero Tsunade no lograba encontrarlo a un precio accesible. Corrió al estante y alzó sus manos hacia el libro, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el lomo con embeleso.

Su entusiasmo se vio interrumpido de pronto. Se dio la vuelta de un salto cuando sintió que invadían su espacio personal, pero no pudo reaccionar y solo fue capaz de observar inmóvil como un hilo negro atravesaba el _Kikaichu_ que llevaba escondido en su porta-kunais.

**—He visto a estos insectos antes**—dijo Kakuzu, examinando de cerca al insecto muerto—. **Espero que pronto me reveles el nombre del clan que los controla**—Dejó caer el insecto en la mano extendida de Sakura, que con rapidez lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Al insecto le quedaban pocas horas de vida, pero Sakura se sentía más segura con él. Ahora estaba completamente sola, porque lo más probable era que nadie en la Aldea, además de Tsunade, supiera de su entrenamiento con Kakuzu.

Sakura se atrevió a alzar los ojos hacia él y la acosó un escalofrío al percatarse de que ella era el centro de atención de unos ojos sin pupila. La postura de Kakuzu no indicaba intención alguna de ataque, al contrario, parecía aburrida: con el cuerpo doblado levemente hacia un lado, con la mano apoyada en el hombre y el maletín tras su espalda.

El resplandor plateado del maletín le hizo recordar que Tsunade había pagado por ese entrenamiento. Era como si Kakuzu estuviese realizando alguna misión para Konoha.

¿Por qué Tsunade contactó con Kakuzu? ¿Por qué Kakuzu aceptó?

Kakuzu pestañeó lentamente y apoyó su peso en la otra pierna, Sakura dio un saltito nerviosa y llevó la mano a su muslo derecho, al porta kunais. El sudor resbaló por su frente hasta chocar con sus cejas…

A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido que su temor le causó gracia a Kakuzu. Sabía que bajo la máscara había una horrible mueca de burla, acentuada por la cortada en la mejilla.

¿Kakuzu tendría planeado atacarla o solo torturarla con esa espera insoportable?

Su mano derecha temblaba cuando la alejó del portakunais. No estaba dispuesta a seguir divirtiendo a Kakuzu. Ella era un ninja: ella obedecía las órdenes y aceptaba las decisiones de sus superiores, así que debía concentrarse en la misión que Tsunade le había presentado y hacer la única pregunta que valía…

**—¿Qué puedo aprender de ti?**—dijo, todo lo áspera que pudo.

Se felicitó mentalmente por no demostrar su miedo y supo que lo había logrado gracias a todos esos años de ser una cretina. Si fue capaz de tratar en forma grosera a amigos como Naruto y Lee (aunque fuera por tonta), por supuesto que podía menospreciar a un enemigo.

**—Por el dinero que tu aldea me ha dado**—contestó despacio y simulando que lo había meditado mucho—**, a penas lo básico para que tengas una reputación decente como médico.**

Sakura no replicó, a pesar de que era una respuesta que le hervía la sangre: ya ella tenía una reputación como médico más que decente. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí competir. Con la mandíbula prieta, guardó silencio.

Kakuzu dejó el maletín en el suelo y se acercó a un estante. Mientras él desenrollaba un pergamino y lo acomodaba en una mesa de madera lujosa, Sakura estudió la sala: ubicó las salidas y los objetos que podría utilizar en caso de necesitar defenderse… y su atención cada dos segundos volvía al libro de anatomía a su espalda.

—**Espero que tengas buena memoria**—dijo Kakuzu, cuando el pergamino quedó totalmente extendido sobre la mesa—. **Odio repetirme.**

**—Memorizaré todo lo que digas y después lo usaré en tu contra**—gruñó Sakura, mirándolo fijamente.

—**Hablas mucho, cachorrita**—repuso Kakuzu, a penas prestándole atención, inmerso en un recuerdo—.** Pero a la hora de la hora, no darás la talla.**

Justo el tipo de comentario y el tono de voz que la hacían enfadar. Porque esa frase producía dos efectos en ella: la enfadaban o la deprimían… y, para su suerte o desgracia, la forma en que Kakuzu lo dijo la encabronó.

Dio rápidas zancadas hasta alcanzar la mesa, dispuesta a enterrarlo en el piso con un puñetazo. Los años de no dar la talla habían quedado muy atrás… y ningún renegado infeliz lo pondría en duda. Sin embargo, al ver el contenido del pergamino se quedó paralizada. Se trataba del mejor dibujo del cuerpo humano que había visto.

No pudo evitar su sorpresa y emoción: su sonrisa se ensanchó tantísimo que Kakuzu se enfadó.

—**Memorízalo—**ordenó él.

Sakura asintió, embobada, y se recostó sobre el escritorio, pasó los dedos por el pergamino, memorizando los nombres. Fue consciente del transcurso del tiempo, cuando su estómago rugió sonoramente y dio por terminado su _entrenamiento_. Con mucho cuidado, enrolló el pergamino, lo guardó en una funda y lo dejó en su sitio.

Le lanzó una última mirada a los muchos libros que había en la sala y, emocionada, se fue pensando en su próxima clase: no podía esperar por estudiar otro texto. Olvidó por completo quién era su maestro, porque no lo vio al salir.

**.o.O.O.**

La felicidad y la emoción de Sakura contrastaban enormemente con los pensamientos recelosos que ocupaban la mente de Shino y de Neji. Les costaba creer que Sakura pudiera mostrarse tan eufórica después de haber estado en la misma habitación que un Akatsuki y en las condiciones más dudosas que pudieran imaginar.

Sakura daba sonoros sorbos a su sopa, sin parar de hablar de un horizonte lleno de conocimiento médico… al lado de Kakuzu.

—**Sakura**—la detuvo Neji. Ella abrió mucho los ojos molesta por la interrupción y sin pronunciar sonido sus labios terminaron la palabra que estaba a punto de decir: el nombre de quién sabe cuál órgano**—, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Kakuzu?**

La mujer levantó un poco las cejas, avergonzada, por haberse emocionado tanto por una situación peligrosa.

El pergamino que estudió aun daba vueltas en su cabeza y sabía que era una médico privilegiada por la oportunidad de leer esa investigación. Pero no podía olvidar que se trataba de Kakuzu y debía concentrar toda su energía en derrotarlo.

Kakuzu no era un profesor de medicina… era un asesino. Había contribuido activamente al asesinato de aliados de Konoha y de Asuma Sarutobi. Debía preocuparse, no sentirse feliz y emocionada.

Dio una honda respiración y trató de sosegarse.

—**Tengo que reportarme con Tsunade a las ocho**—murmuró—. **Supongo que recibiré más indicaciones y quizá… algunas respuestas. **

Los dos hombres asintieron, preocupados.

Una cosa muy mala era que Kakuzu reviviera. Aun peor que saliera impunemente de Konoha. Pero, simplemente, resultaba inaudito que ahora fuera el entrenador de Sakura.

—**Usar los Kikaichu…**—empezó ella, titubeando.

Shino la comprendió al instante.

—**Él los matará. Tendremos un ojo sobre él de otra manera**—miró a Neji—**, además, Tsunade no te dejará sola con ese hombre.**

Sakura asintió. Si la vigilaban, no sabía cómo, porque no sintió la presencia de nadie cuando regresó sola a su aldea. Además, suponía que Kakuzu no hubiese aceptado el trato si había ninjas de Konoha rondando a cada momento. Así que intuía que estaba por su cuenta.

**—Probablemente, mientras haya dinero de por medio, se puede confiar en él—**apuntó Neji, pensativo.

Sakura asintió y murmuró una despedida. Había cumplido con informarles el paradero de Kakuzu y de su reunión. Ahora quedaba planear cómo descubriría el mayor número de debilidades de Kakuzu.

Mientras caminaba la enorme sonrisa volvió a formarse en su rostro. ¡Había memorizado todo el pergamino!

**.O.o.o.**

**—¿Por qué?**—fue lo que le preguntó a su maestra cuando entró al despacho a la hora pactada.

**—Ya te lo dije, muchacha**—le contestó la Hokage, con cierta hostilidad—. **Quiero, a primera hora de mañana, un informe. —**Sakura arrugó un poco el ceño, disconforme**—. ¿Te hizo algo?**—preguntó en tono suave.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Pero se tomó la molestia de recordarle a la Hokage lo que le hizo a la aldea.

**—Él mató a Asuma. **—Tsunade no respondió. Ladeó el rostro para evitar el contacto visual**—. ¿Por qué tengo que entrenar con él?**

**—Por tu aldea, Sakura**—dijo Tsunade en voz baja.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

¿Por el bien de su aldea debía estar en la misma habitación con un hombre que participó en el asesinato de más de trescientos monjes y del maestro de su mejor amiga?

¿Cómo se sentiría ella si se daba cuenta de que alguien de su aldea compartía con un asesino, que no mostraba arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué Tsunade la colocaba en esa posición, qué había detrás de las palabras "Por tu aldea"?

**—¿Por qué?—**volvió a preguntar. No aceptaba la respuesta de su maestra. Quería más.

**—¿No te parece suficiente contribuir a la investigación de las habilidades de un miembro de Akatsuki?**

Sakura fue capaz de sostener la mirada estricta de su maestra y negó, llena de convicción. Ya había visto que el interés por el conocimiento médico no era suficiente razón para convencer a otras personas de la necesidad de "pasar tiempo" con Kakuzu. Así que descubriría cuál era la verdadera razón de su maestra.

**—Usted metió las manos en el cuerpo de Kakuzu y conoce los secretos del Jiongu—**Sakura parafraseó lo que Tsunade había dicho cuando descubrieron que revivió**—. Además, la estrategia de Shikamaru y el poder de Naruto ya lo han derrotado—**agregó recordando las palabras de Shino**—. ¿Qué puedo aportar yo? La única forma en que podría averiguar algo es ¡que él mismo me lo diga!**

**—¿Qué tiene de excepcional un hombre como Kakuzu?—**preguntó Tsunade sin inmutarse.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula. De pronto, recordó que Neji había comparado a Kakuzu con Tsunade, por lo que se preguntó si Kakuzu podría tener una apariencia tan joven como la de Tsunade; no le parecía que fuera un anciano…

**—Él revivió—**contestó apartando de su mente las ideas sobre jutsus de juventud**—. Demostró que la muerte no es un estado inalterable.**

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

¿A caso había algo más sorprendente que un muerto saliera de la morgue caminando por sus propios medios? ¡Kakuzu estaba muerto! Y fue gracias a las investigaciones de Orochimaru y a las habilidades del propio Kakuzu que revivió. Era excepcional.

**—Kakuzu puede suturar cualquier tipo de herida—**dijo Tsunade.

**—¿Se refiere a coser heridas?—**preguntó Sakura sin comprender, su maestra asintió**—. ¿Quiere que Kakuzu me enseñe a suturar? Las suturas dejan cicatriz. Con chakra médico puedo cerrar heridas sin que dejen marcas—**replicó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**—Con pacientes con red de chakra o acostumbrados a los impulsos del chakra. No todos tus pacientes tienen chakra y a ellos deberás coserles las heridas.**

**—Todos mis pacientes tienen chakra. Soy ninja médico.**

**—No por siempre, Sakura—**la silenció Tsunade, con fuerza.

El ninjutsu médico nada podía hacer por aquellas personas que no tenían una red de chakra, así que la medicina ninja se había desarrollado separada de la medicina sin chakra… y, dígase de paso, Tsunade era pionera en las investigaciones médicas, así que tampoco había muchísimo conocimiento al alcance.

Pero ella era ninja y habitante de una Aldea Oculta de Ninjas. ¿Cuál era la importancia de aprender a suturar? No se podía imaginar a Kakuzu interesado por coserles las heridas a personas que no eran ninjas… menos por enseñar cómo hacer algo tan simple.

**—Te reunirías dos veces por semana con él—**dijo Tsunade.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

**—Él revivió… y usted quiere que aprenda a ¡coser! ¿Eso no puede enseñármelo cualquier curandera del bosque? **

Tsunade se irguió y, por primera vez, se enojó verdaderamente con Sakura.

**—Usa la cabeza, Sakura—**la regañó**—. Sabemos perfectamente cómo fue capaz de revivir: gracias al Jiongu y a la estimulación eléctrica que recibió su red de chakra. Así que si quisiera que algún ninja aprendiera el Jiongu, enviaría a alguien mucho más calificado para convertir todo su maldito cuerpo en un nudo de hilos negros, y no a ti. El Jiongu no sirve en otras personas, solo puede revivir al usuario. No quiero que aprendas cómo revivir personas, porque eso es imposible. ¿Entiendes? ¡Deja de pensar en fantasías!**

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

**—Traeré el informe a primera hora.**

Fue Tsunade quien se marchó de la oficina y dejó a Sakura sola.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Los próximos capítulos se centraran en el entrenamiento, así que veremos mucho Kakuzu y Sakura :p así como inventos sobre medicina (ninja y no ninja). El fic combinará una serie de eventos que me gustan -enfermedades del Sharingan y del Byakugan, erradicación de los ninjas, intrigas políticas, jutsus inventados que reviven personas- así que espero les resulte interesante y se enamoren algún día de Kakuzu :3

Las invito a regalarme un review, porque los review son gratis, justos y necesarios :)

¡Nos leemos! (muy pronto)


	4. Capítulo IV

¡Hola!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen:_ Sumando el precio en el mercado de todos los elementos que componen el cuerpo humano, puedes obtener el valor de la vida humana. La cantidad de agua, magnesio, carbono, oxígeno, flúor, hidrógeno, nitrógeno... todo tiene un precio.

**Nota 1**:

-Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, _Takigakure_: Aldea a la que pertenece Kakuzu. Creadora del Jiongu.

**-Agua del Héroe**: Agua secreta de Takigakure que permite aumentar el nivel de chakra de quien la bebe, a cambio de acortar su vida. El exceso puede ser mortal.

-Jutsu **Creación de todas las cosas**, _Banbutsu Sozo_: Técnica exclusiva del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. A través de la administración del Yin, puede crear materia y dar vida.

-Jiongu: _Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra_. Técnica de Kakuzu (_kinjutsu_). El usuario está unido y formado por una gran cantidad de hilos negros, y le permite coser cualquier herida.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

Sakura recitó la información que había memorizado, sin despegar la vista de una pared vacía. Kakuzu, recostado en un gran sillón, parecía no prestarle atención. Al terminar de hablar, el silencio se hizo pesado conforme los segundos pasaban, pero Sakura no se atrevió a romperlo.

Por orden de Tsunade, se reunirían dos veces por semana, en el lujoso edificio de _Kuromori_, propiedad del Señor Feudal. No había ningún ninja de su aldea vigilándola, pero la Hokage le aseguró que el lugar era neutral y seguro: Kakuzu no se atrevería a dañarlo, porque tenía importantes negocios con los señores feudales.

Así que con un ánimo dividido entre resignación, miedo, emoción y energía, se presentó veinte minutos atrás. Tocó la puerta y fue Kakuzu quien le abrió, por lo que Sakura sospechó que debían ser los únicos en el edificio. Caminaron hasta la misma habitación del día anterior, y Kakuzu le ordenó que explicara lo que había aprendido del pergamino estudiado.

—**Hay pergaminos limpios en la otra habitación**—dijo él.

Sakura soltó el aire, aliviada, y fue a la otra sala. Encontró todo lo que necesitaba, así como un escritorio con buena iluminación. Supuso que Kakuzu quería que estudiara ahí, pero ella tenía otros planes. Si quería información, debía pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él. Así que recogió lo que ocuparía y volvió a la sala.

Despacio, asomó la cabeza por la entrada, con la esperanza de que Kakuzu se hubiese retirado. Pero él seguía recostado en el sillón y entre sus dedos, había un cigarro. Cabizbaja caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó dándole la espalda. No tenía que presionarse más: estar en la misma sala era suficiente.

Escuchó el sonido del carrete del encendedor y el olor a humo no tardó en llegarle. Tuvo una idea.

La autopsia de Kakuzu había revelado que en su cuerpo no había órganos ni huesos, salvo un cráneo que moldeaba, globos oculares, los dientes, el cartílago de la nariz y de las orejas; también tenía uñas, piel, vello corporal… pero ningún órgano interno más que los destrozos de cinco corazones.

Y ese era el poder del Jiongu.

Gracias a las investigaciones realizadas por Tsunade al cuerpo de un ninja de la Aldea del Sonido cuyo corazón fue extraído por Orochimaru para revivir a Kakuzu, sabían que el único órgano interno que Kakuzu necesitaba para sobrevivir era un corazón.

Sin embargo, el Byakugan de Neji había advertido que Kakuzu contaba con toda una red de chakra y de circulación, así como órganos internos que cualquier ser humano tendría.

Por lo que, de alguna forma, la técnica del Jiongu -de un usuario vivo- permitía "crear" todos los órganos que un cuerpo necesitaba para funcionar a partir del impulso de un corazón.

Y para efectos de sus intereses científicos, solo tenían teorías e hipótesis sobre el potencial del Jiongu.

Tsunade consideraba que desconocían el verdadero poder del Jiongu, y se preguntaba si el hilo negro era capaz de convertirse en un órgano funcional o si Kakuzu era capaz de utilizar el poder del Banbutsu Sozo (Creación de todas las cosas) y crear sus órganos.

Por supuesto, la mención de la Técnica de la Creación de todas las cosas relacionada con un miembro de Akatsuki, conocidos por buscar a las Bestias con Cola –aquellas que fueron divididas gracias a esta técnica- era información preocupante para la Aldea.

Sakura esperaba averiguar el secreto de los órganos internos y del Jiongu de Kakuzu antes de volverle a realizar una autopsia… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Naruto.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta un ventanal, se aseguró de hacer ruido a la hora de abrir la ventana y cuando obtuvo la atención de Kakuzu, le dijo:

—**No deberías fumar.**

**—No te preocupes**—habló Kakuzu, en voz baja, cuando Sakura volvió a su asiento—. **Si mis pulmones se dañan, los cambiaré.**

**—¿Y si son incompatibles?**—preguntó, desdeñosa, mientras tamborileaba la mesa con el tarrito de tinta. Quería aparentar un interés médico—.** ¿Qué pasa si los órganos que _robas_ no son compatibles con tu cuerpo?**

**—Estás haciendo las preguntas correctas**—murmuró Kakuzu, mientras el humo salía de su boca.

Sakura arrugó la nariz y volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino. Kakuzu había caído en su trampa y había hablado de más, pero parecía que él estaba consciente de eso. ¿Así que su plan fue muy obvio o Kakuzu quería que ella hiciera las _preguntas correctas_?

Aspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, para analizar mejor la información obtenida: Kakuzu podía cambiar los órganos si estos se dañaban. Eso quería decir que él no creaba sus órganos ni que los hilos se transformaban. ¿Era cierto o la había engañado? Lo consultaría con Shino y Neji antes de informar a Tsunade.

Había tomado la decisión de que pasara lo que pasara, sus reuniones con Kakuzu solo se extenderían por dos horas. Al cumplirse, se fijó en los cigarros que se acumulaban en el cenicero sobre la mesita cercana al sillón: eran tantos que no pudo contarlos. Recogió lo que había usado y se marchó, sin mirarlo.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Es exactamente igual**—dijo mosqueado Kakuzu cuando examinó el trabajo que a Sakura le había costado cuatro días de esfuerzo.

Ella asintió, apurada. Por supuesto que había hecho un trabajo igual a la investigación que Kakuzu le mostró, a pesar de que no incluyó los detallados dibujos anatómicos, lo cual consideró de poca importancia porque sabía que con un poco más de tiempo, podría pedirle ayuda a Sai y mejorar su réplica.

Kakuzu volvió a examinar el pergamino, solo para fastidiarse más. Cualquier médico con un mínimo de educación podría realizar fácilmente diversos diagnósticos si seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones que Sakura había memorizado y copiado. Y eso no era lo que él necesitaba. Gruñó y salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras él sonoramente.

Sakura dio un gritillo ahogada al percatarse del enfado de Kakuzu. Se sintió como una estúpida por haberse equivocado en una tarea tan sencilla. Gimió angustiada y comparó el contenido con el tratado original. No había ningún dato incorrecto. Era idéntico al pergamino de Kakuzu.

Temerosa de fracasar y de desconocer el motivo, guardó el pergamino (sabía bien que era demasiado costoso y que la funda donde Kakuzu lo guardaba solo podía ser abierta por él) y salió en busca del Akatsuki. Necesitaba que le aclarara su error. No podría vivir sin saber en qué se había equivocado.

Escuchó ruidos en el piso inferior y sin importarle ser maleducada, corrió hacia una de las amplias salas. Gracias a su habilidad física, pudo detenerse antes de entrar. Kakuzu estaba reunido con otras tres personas y ella pegada a la puerta los podía escuchar.

**—¿Qué sucede, Kakuzu? ¿Tratas de estafarnos? —**chilló un hombre—. **¡Nunca has faltado a tu parte del trato!** **¿Por qué no tienes la mercancía lista?**

**—Dije que no está lista**—dijo Kakuzu, perdiendo la paciencia.

Por los jadeos y las súplicas que Sakura escuchó a continuación, supuso que Kakuzu había tratado de asfixiar al menos a dos de los visitantes.

Sakura se alejó de la puerta cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, pero no pudo huir. Kakuzu apareció delante de ella, sin embargo la ignoró y se alejó por el pasillo.

—**Necesitamos ese maldito pergamino**—gimió uno de los hombres, rechazando el auxilio de su compañero—. **Sin ese conocimiento, nuestros médicos no podrán hacer nada.**

Sakura escuchó lo que necesitaba y regresó al estudio. Kakuzu la esperaba. Entró de sopetón, necesitaba aclarar lo que había entendido: Kakuzu les pensaba dar el pergamino que ella hiciera. Su sospecha se vio confirmada al notar un pergamino en blanco acomodado en la mesa listo para usarse.

—**No tenía ni idea**—dijo, agitada—. **No sabía que venderías lo que yo haría.**

**—Trabaja. Nunca he faltado a un trato y si me reputación cae por tu culpa, lo pagarás caro.**

Sakura hizo un mohín. En las tres semanas que tenía de reunirse con él, nunca le había dirigido tantas palabras. Así que la voz le pareció demasiado agresiva para poder contestarle.

Suspiró y tomó un pincel.

—**Creí que era un examen**—susurró. Observó con el ceño fruncido el pergamino en blanco y con malacrianza preguntó: — **¿Y qué se supone que tengo que escribir?**

Kakuzu volteó los ojos.

—**Lo que una persona normal recordaría después de haber leído un complejo tratado de anatomía**—gruñó con fastidio.

Sakura pegó mucho las cejas, en un gesto ofendido, y se dedicó a escribir generalidades vagas, inconexas y poco prácticas, mientras maldecía a Kakuzu mentalmente. Al cabo de unos minutos, un hilo negro le arrebató el pincel de las manos.

**—Enróllalo**—ordenó Kakuzu.

Sakura actuó sin quitar su expresión fastidiada. Odiaba los trabajos tan mal hechos. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo el pergamino ejemplar que ella había elaborado y que Kakuzu ya había guardado en una de sus fundas protectoras.

En señal de protesta, decidió irse más temprano.

**.O.o.O.**

Después de esa sesión, pasó tres semanas más haciendo pergaminos con distinto contenido médico que por la atención que Kakuzu le prestaba, Sakura intuía estaban rindiéndole muchos réditos.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la poca incomodidad que sentía al estar sentada al lado de él.

Por las noches y mientras realizaba sus labores ordinarias, se mortificaba imaginando escenarios en los que Ino o Naruto descubrían que se reunía con Kakuzu. Pero una vez cruzada la puerta del Kuromori, sus remilgos desaparecían.

Kakuzu solía sentarse junto a ella y le aclaraba todas las dudas que surgieran mientras escribía. Además, solía explicar la historia del descubrimiento de los conceptos.

Sin embargo, verlo contar el dinero que estaba ganando gracias a ella, le recordaba que Kakuzu fue tras el monje Chiriku y tras Asuma por la recompensa…

—**Estoy harta de esto**—dijo una mañana. Estaba decidida a no continuar con la duplicación de esas copias baratas, menos que su trabajo contribuyera a engrosar las arcas de Kakuzu—. **No soy tu empleada. Además, pienso que es poco ético…**

**—No me vas a hablar a mí de ética**—interrumpió Kakuzu, elevando bastante la voz. Sakura se encogió ante la violenta respuesta**—. No pienso escuchar de nadie lo que debe ser y lo que no… menos de una mocosa como tú.**

**—Pues, ya no haré esto más**—gruñó ella, arrojó el pincel y se cruzó de brazos. Hubiese querido verse más violenta, pero tuvo la impresión de parecerse a Konohamaru.

**—Oh. ¿Y entonces qué coño harás?—**dijo él con voz falsamente afectada.

Sakura hizo un mohín. Estaba dispuesta a hacer una rabieta, porque su trabajo era descubrir cómo vencerlo, de una vez por todas. Tenía que averiguarlo para demostrar que era una pieza valiosa en su aldea, por la seguridad de su pueblo y por su mejor amiga: porque Kakuzu asesinó al maestro de su mejor amiga… Y ella algún día tendría que explicarle a Ino por qué aceptó reunirse con Kakuzu.

**—¿Qué sucede si los órganos no son compatibles?**—preguntó Sakura, fingiendo interés académico.

Kakuzu se levantó y caminó hacia el sillón.

—**¿Te refieres a mis corazones, o a los órganos de otras personas?** —preguntó Kakuzu, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

**—Tú te robas los órganos de otras personas—**dijo Sakura.

**—Y las asesino**—agregó él. La miró mordazmente—.** La mayoría de personas considera matar más grave que robar… sin embargo, sabemos que en muchas ocasiones los objetos o los órganos valen más que las personas. Me alegra que consideres que el reclamo de mayor gravedad sea el robo y no el asesinato. Eso quiere decir que pensamos igual: el valor de un corazón podría exceder el valor de toda una persona…**

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y le fue imposible vencer el nudo en la garganta. Odio el tono rasposo, la mirada inmisericorde y la costura que se asomaba por encima de la máscara. Y le dolía en lo más profundo del alma el significado de cada palabra.

Se sintió como una estúpida al concentrarse tanto en los órganos que formaban el cuerpo de Kakuzu, en el objeto corazón que bombeaban la sangre en Kakuzu, y no en las personas que él, a lo largo de su vida, había asesinado para obtenerlos…

Sakura apretó los puños, dolida y avergonzada. Le mortificaba haberse equivocado con las palabras y permitirle a Kakuzu hacer ese comentario de ella. Le dolía en el alma nunca haber pensado en las personas que Kakuzu asesinó para obtener su poder.

**—Una vez aclarados nuestros puntos en común—**agregó Kakuzu y Sakura se imaginó que se lamió los labios**—, respondo a tu pregunta, cachorrita. Si los órganos no son compatibles, no funcionan.**

Sakura, destruida por dentro, se levantó y se marchó.

**.O.o.O.**

**—Sakura, ruego por tu atención**—dijo Shino Aburame, sin perder la paciencia a pesar de que era la cuarta vez que Sakura se desconcentraba y lo dejaba hablando solo.

**—Lo… lo siento**—murmuró ella, sin quitar su cara de preocupación.

Sakura estaba tan preocupada por sus propios problemas que no lograba concentrarse en su informe de Shino sobre los movimientos de los miembros de Akatsuki. Apenas podía lidiar con uno, no quería saber ni el paradero de Itachi ni la aparición de otros Akatsukis de cabellos naranja y piercings en el rostro.

**—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, Sakura?—**insistió Shino, consciente de que Sakura no le prestaría atención hasta solucionar el lío con sus demonios internos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de levantarla.

**—Será mejor que no pienses en eso, Sakura**—murmuró Neji—. **Nosotros no te juzgamos por estudiar al lado de Kakuzu, a pesar de ser nuestro enemigo. Tampoco tú debes juzgarte por eso.**

Sakura asintió, en señal de escucha, sin ánimo.

**—Cambiemos de tema**—propuso Shino, y miró a Neji, esperando que él tomara la palabra.

**—He hecho algunas investigaciones en la Aldea de la Cascada**—dijo Neji—.** La buena relación que tenemos en este momento con ellos, me ha permitido acercarme. Sin embargo, todo lo relacionado con Kakuzu y el Jiongu parece haber sido eliminado de sus registros. **

**—Kakuzu fue desterrado de su aldea hace años**—gruñó Sakura, de mal modo.

Neji frunció el ceño ante la hosca respuesta. El tono de reclamo que Sakura había usado le hizo creer que, para Sakura, él perdió el tiempo en una tarea inútil. Su voz no se turbó al agregar:

**—La Aldea de la Cascada es conocida por su Agua del Héroe, capaz de aumentar el chakra de quien la bebe, pero con un efecto mortal en aquellos que se exceden.**

**—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Kakuzu?—**insistió Sakura.

Neji sostuvo la fuerte mirada de Sakura, pero decidió ceder. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

**—La antigua cárcel de la aldea está cerca del manto acuífero del Agua del Héroe—**Sakura arrugó la nariz, Neji la miró de reojo—. **El tipo de cosas que puedo ver con el Byakugan.**

Esta vez fue Sakura quien ladeó la cabeza.

**—Ese manto _que viste_ puede ser un señuelo. El lugar donde brota el Agua del Héroe está celosamente protegido y no te dejarían entrar a la Aldea si corrieran el riesgo de que el Byakugan lo pueda ver. Además, el agua brota cada cierto tiempo…**

**—La próxima vez me aseguraré de confirmar que de ese manto brota el agu…**

**—Yo lo haré**—intervino Shino—. **Con uno de mis Kikaichus me será sencillo acercarme al lugar que dices y comprobar si el agua potencia el chakra.**

Tanto Neji como Sakura asintieron. Sakura suspiró sonoramente.

**—Entonces**—miró a Neji con los ojos achicados**—, suponiendo que Kakuzu, mientras estuvo en prisión, consumió el Agua del Héroe, y gracias al chakra de más pudo salir de prisión, asesinar a los miembros del Consejo y robar el Jiongu**—se detuvo por un momento, afligida por el significado de matar y robar. Debió aspirar varias veces para sobreponerse, mientras Neji y Shino la miraban preocupados. Continuó—. **Eso**—se giró hacia Neji, con sus ojos verdes acusadores—**no nos dice nada importante. Solo nos cuenta una maldita historia.**

**—Por algún lugar tenemos que empezar, Sakura**—respondió Neji, con un tono de voz que mortificó a Sakura, pues sonaba a disculpa—, **no es fácil obtener información de otras aldeas. **

De nuevo, su actitud la hacía equivocarse. Bajó la cabeza arrepentida, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Neji. Debía agradecer que contaba con ellos y que no debía soportar lo que estaba viviendo sola, pero era sumamente cansado tener que pensar en Kakuzu a todo momento.

**—Lo siento**—susurró.

**—No te disculpes, Sakura**—dijo Shino—. **Neji y yo tenemos que hacer mejor nuestro trabajo si de verdad queremos derrotar a Kakuzu.**

Sakura asintió, de nuevo, sin ánimo.

**.O.o.O.**

Mientras atravesaba los largos pasillos del Kuromori, detrás de Kakuzu, reflexionaba sobre la gran cantidad de tapices, pinturas y adornos relacionados con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que el Señor Feudal tenía. Para ser un hombre no relacionado con la vida ninja, parecía un gran fanático de las enseñanzas del Sabio.

En los últimos meses, el sentimiento de culpa y, sobre todo, de gozar de un placer culpable, se habían hecho parte de su rutina. Así que le aliviaba concentrarse en el arte del Kuromori y no en el significado de las enseñanzas del Sabio.

Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kakuzu se detuvo en una habitación completamente vacía salvo por una roca plana en el centro.

Sakura se acercó a la roca y observó que había dibujos cincelados y que además se le había hecho un gran trabajo de reconstrucción pues se trataba de una piedra antigua dañada por la caída de agua sobre ella. Gracias a su sensibilidad por el arte, reconoció tres dibujos relacionados con el agua… e inmediatamente recordó la conversación con Neji sobre el Agua del Héroe.

**—Tres preceptos—**explicó Kakuzu, su dedo índice señaló el primer dibujo—. **El agua es energía. El agua cura cualquier herida. El agua sucia debe ser cambiada.**

Sakura asintió y se acercó para apreciar mejor las líneas. Si fuera capaz de recordar el dibujo, Neji podría descubrir si efectivamente pertenecían a la Aldea de la Cascada. Decidió tantear:

**—¿Es este el fundamento del Agua del Héroe?—**preguntó.

La respuesta le vino de modo gestual. El dedo de Kakuzu señaló de nuevo el primer dibujo. Sin embargo, la mano continuó moviéndose hasta situarse en el dibujo central.

—**La base del Jiongu**—Sakura no pudo evitar un escalofrío al descubrir que el segundo precepto estaba relacionado con el kinjutsu de Kakuzu. El dedo apuntó el último dibujo—. **El agua sucia debe ser cambiada… se refiere al trasplante de órganos enfermos por otros que estén sanos. **

**—Por supuesto, solo es mitología**—apuntó con ingenio y desentendimiento Sakura, lo cual provocó una sonrisa complacida en Kakuzu. Al ser bien recibido su comentario, decidió recuperar el interés _académico_—. **Creí que el Jiongu permitía el trasplante de órganos. ¿Así que hay otra técnica que también lo permite?**

**—El Jiongu lo permite porque puede suturar cualquier herida. Pero el tercer precepto está al alcance de cualquiera…**

Sakura frunció el ceño sin comprender. Kakuzu la despachó y ella se marchó pensando que debía disculparse, sinceramente, con Neji.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer. :)<p>

Se me suavizó el corazón y estoy decidida a incluir mucha más interacción Neji-Sakura que la tenía planeada inicialmente. Pero sin NejiSaku :p (yo quiero KakuSaku).

En este fic, al ser destruidos los corazones de Kakuzu, se destruyeron todos los demás órganos que funcionaban gracias al Jiongu, alimentado por el corazón. Espero explicarlo mejor más adelante. Y, pues, Sakura, concentrada en el misterio de los órganos de Kakuzu, no entiende que lo que tiene que aprender es sobre trasplante de órganos y suturas; a pesar de que Tsunade ya le dijo que deje de pensar en el Jiongu.

Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado y me puedan regalar un review con su opinión. :)

Nos leemos


	5. Capítulo V

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen: _Las almas se salvan, las vidas se prolongan. El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones... y habilidad humana es convertir lo malo en bueno.

Nota 1.

Jiongu: Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra. Técnica de Kakuzu (kinjutsu). El usuario está unido y formado por una gran cantidad de hilos negros, y le permite coser cualquier herida.

Atsugai: Cada corazón de Kakuzu, representado por la máscara de un animal, puede tomar la forma de una criatura de hilos, que se mueve independientemente y realiza diversos ataques según su naturaleza de chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

Neji contuvo una risita al ver los horribles garabatos que Sakura había hecho y que, según ella, representaban los Preceptos del Arte Shinobi del Agua de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

Tanto insistió Sakura de que esos dibujos eran normas de conocimiento médico de la Aldea de Kakuzu, que Neji decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y consultar en las bibliotecas de su casa si había más información.

—**Trataré de averiguar algo**—murmuró.

Sakura le sonrió y, de nuevo, le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento grosero. Él desestimó la situación.

—**No te preocupes. Sin embargo, hay algo importante que debemos hablar.**

Sakura se encogió. La idea de que debían dar aviso a Shikamaru de la presencia de Kakuzu daba vueltas constantemente por sus cabezas, pero ninguno se había atrevido a mencionarlo. ¿Habría llegado el momento?

—**Queremos pedirte un favor**—retomó Neji—. **Cuando salgas de misión, trata de no sobresalir mucho—**le pidió, en voz baja.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—**Creemos que si alguien ofreciera por tu cabeza una suma de dinero superior a la que Tsunade le paga a Kakuzu… podrías estar en riesgo**—explicó Shino.

Sakura se sorprendió. No podía olvidar que Kakuzu era un maldito asesino caza recompensas, que profanó un templo, que asesinó a toda una comunidad de monjes, que en su tiempo libre coleccionaba cabezas y corazones…

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y aspiró el aire fresco. Últimamente, Kakuzu fumaba más y a ella el olor a tabaco le causaba jaqueca.

Fijó sus ojos en él y se esforzó por no apartar la vista. La parte inferior de la cara de Kakuzu la ponía nerviosa; y, en medio de sus nervios, pensaba estupideces, porque la máscara le recordaba a Kakashi.

En todas sus ideas locas sobre lo que la máscara de Kakashi ocultaba nunca había pensado en una boca cortada… y le horrorizaba pensar que él tuviera una, como Kakuzu.

Negó con la cabeza, pero se obligó a seguir mirando las costuras de la boca cortada. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ese rostro. No quería que cuando debiera enfrentarse a él, la impresión de verle le hiciera pasar una mala jugada.

Volvió a aspirar sonoramente el aire fresco. Tenía que dejar de lado sus nervios y concentrarse en lo que sabía de él: en esa habilidad del Jiongu para cambiar los órganos.

**—¿Qué sucede con el órgano que desechas?**—preguntó, cuando él tomó otro cigarro.

—**Se lo comen las hormigas, quizá**—se burló.

—**Podría ser absorbido por tus Atsugai y pasar a ser parte de ese cuerpo—**se defendió Sakura, con tono de marisabidilla.

—**Hn. **

**—¿Además del corazón, hay algún otro órgano que tus Atsugai necesiten?**

**—Las preguntas correctas**—dijo Kakuzu, se irguió—. **¿Quieres ver uno?**

Sakura se sorprendió, asintió levemente.

**—Ya tendrás la oportunidad**—dijo él y volvió a recostarse.

**—¿Cuándo?**—tartamudeó.

**—Cuando decidas enfrentarme.**

Sakura bajó la cabeza cuando vio la sutura elevarse, esa sonrisa que se acentuaba por la cortada en la mejilla. La maldita sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta.

**—¿Cuántos corazones puedes albergar?**—preguntó en un murmullo. Ni siquiera esperaba recibir una respuesta.

Kakuzu observó el techo.

**—No es un asunto de darles albergue**—dijo.

Sakura sintió un peso en el estómago: Kakuzu era un asesino, cruel y despiadado, y ella no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto más que seguir reuniéndose sumisamente. Atribulada por las conversaciones que se hacían cada vez más largas entre ellos, decidió irse por la ventana. En la siguiente clase, Kakuzu la recibió con un terrible sermón sobre el precio de cada teja del techo y la amenazó con cortarle los dedos si dañaba alguna pieza.

**.O.o.O.**

Gracias a Shizune, Sakura pudo acceder al informe original de la batalla entre Naruto y Kakashi contra Kakuzu. Conoció de la estrategia de Shikamaru de utilizar la sangre de Kakuzu como parte del sacrificio de Hidan y así eliminar uno de los corazones.

Con ese conocimiento en mente, Sakura, en lugar de tomar su asiento en el escritorio, dándole la espalda a Kakuzu, le dio vuelta a la silla y lo encaró:

—**Puedes sangrar. Un solo corazón bombea sangre. No necesitas más corazones para eso. ¿Qué hacen los otros, entonces? **

Kakuzu no respondió, sino que la miró fríamente.

—**La maldición de tu compañero te afectó porque bebió de tu sangre. ¿Cuánta sangre hay en tu cuerpo?—**insistió ella, ignorando el temor que le causaba los ojos verdes sin pupila—. **¿Todos tus corazones funcionan al mismo tiempo o uno sustituye al otro?**

Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

**—¿Conoces los pormenores de esa batalla?**

Sakura se mordió los labios y rehuyó del contacto visual. Era mucho más fácil ignorar los crímenes que él cometió, si no los mencionaba. Ante el silencio, Kakuzu se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—**¿Y qué haces aquí conmigo?—**preguntó Kakuzu—. **¿Quieres morir?** —Sakura tembló, mientras sus ojos subían por la imponente figura de Kakuzu que se acercaba—. **¿Buscas venganza? ¿O acaso superar la hazaña de tu compañero y de tu maestro? ¿Congraciarte con una amiga?**

Ante la cercanía de él, Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás y empuñó un kunai. Le puso aun más nerviosa descubrir que él conocía tan bien los nexos que tenía con cada uno de los participantes de esa batalla. Observó tensa como Kakuzu alzaba los brazos y de su capa salían muchos hilos. Tras él, se formó una bestia con una máscara azul. Un Atsugai.

Kakuzu se movió hacia un lado, y la bestia de hilos dio varios pasos hacia el frente. Los ojos de Sakura iban de una figura a la otra, impacientes y asustados.

De pronto, el Atsugai se estiró hasta que la máscara azul tocó el techo y los hilos que lo conformaban quedaron tensos y extendidos hasta tocar el suelo.

**—Examínalo**—le permitió Kakuzu.

Sakura se acercó, sin guardar el kunai, y prestó atención a los hilos. No se atrevió a tocarlos, pero descubrió que la máscara era el corazón y el resto eran solo hilos. Con temor observó a Kakuzu, pero su mirada era tan intensa sobre ella, que desvió los ojos.

El Atsugai estaba bajo el control de Kakuzu, pero por la descripción de la batalla con Kakashi, parecían ser criaturas independientes: capaces de decidir sus propios movimientos y de colaborar con Kakuzu y entre ellas.

Observó la máscara del Atsugai: era el corazón de Kakuzu. Que él pudiera controlar un corazón separado de su cuerpo en el cuerpo de un Atsugai, solo confirmaba que existía un corazón de reserva separado de su cuerpo, que le impedía morir… y, probablemente, ese corazón de reserva estuviera resguardado por un Atsugai. Descubrir el paradero quizá no fuera lo más difícil de esa misión.

**.O.O.o.**

Un halcón entró rápidamente por la ventana abierta. Sakura gimió molesta porque el aleteo del pájaro regó la tinta sobre el pergamino en que trabajaba. Al cabo de dos segundos, se percató de la falta de regaños. Por cosas mucho más simples, Kakuzu solía blasfemar por días, así que el silencio le resultó sospechoso.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio arrugar el mensaje que el halcón le entregó.

**—Sakura, vamos a salir**—dijo Kakuzu, se levantó del asiento y tomó su maletín plateado.

**—¿A dónde?—**preguntó ella, alterada. Nadie le había dicho que podía salir con él.

**—No muy lejos**—fue la escueta respuesta.

Sakura gimió asustada. Apresurada, tomó su abrigo y debió correr para alcanzarlo.

Cuando salieron de los terrenos del Kuromori, Sakura buscó algún medio para solicitar ayuda en caso de requerirlo.

El viento le trajo las quejas de Kakuzu y fue en ese momento que se percató lo retrasada que estaba. Debió enviar chakra a sus pies para alcanzar a Kakuzu, pero él no le dio tregua con la velocidad.

En un cruce de caminos, Sakura logró alcanzarlo. Trató de recuperar el aire y de averiguar qué planeaba, pero Kakuzu solo blasfemó, se quejó y gruñó, y avanzó por el camino de la derecha.

Sakura observó la calzada y escogió seguir por las ramas de los árboles, así resultaba más sencillo y tendría más oportunidad de defenderse que en un espacio abierto como el camino. Mentalmente, iba preparada para invocar una babosa en caso de ser atacada y esperaba que, de verdad, sus golpes pudieran hacerle frente a las técnicas del Akatsuki.

De pronto, Kakuzu se situó en la misma rama que ella. Sakura dio tal respingo al sentir la sombra sobre ella que, por poco, cae al suelo. Kakuzu volvió a blasfemar y con brusquedad le dio el maletín, que debió sostenerlo con ambas manos.

**—Que no te vean el rostro**—ordenó él, y Sakura entendió "No te alejes _de mí_".

Kakuzu le pidió que volviera al camino y ella, temblorosa, asintió.

Apenas se las apañaba con el maletín, pues caminaba desconcertada, sin poder creerse que Kakuzu fuera a su lado, de lo más tranquilo. No habían avanzado mucho cuando un grupo de shinobis renegados los interceptaron.

Ella, atolondrada, apenas reaccionó. Así que no hubo ningún escándalo cuando los hombres reconocieron a Kakuzu y le agradecieron que acudiera a su llamado.

Fueron guiados hasta un campamento improvisado. Sakura cumplió con lo que se imaginó que Kakuzu le pidió: no se separó de él. Nadie les prestaba atención; sin embargo, el lugar tenía una apariencia hostil y Sakura caminaba cada vez más cerca de Kakuzu, y en una oportunidad él debió blandir el brazo para apartarla de su costado, ella tan solo dio un brinquito hacia atrás. Se detuvieron frente a una carpa cualquiera.

El llanto de una mujer atrajo su atención, por eso Sakura se sintió más conmovida cuando vio a un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella agonizar sobre una alfombra. Del estómago para abajo no había nada… y no gritaba del dolor a causa de las fuertes drogas que le habían suministrado.

Un hombre fornido sacó a la mujer que lloraba y al correrse la puerta, la tienda quedó sumida en penumbra. En ese mismo instante, el muchacho exhaló su último suspiro. El maletín resbaló de las manos de Sakura.

—**Acércate**—dijo Kakuzu.

Sakura tembló al acercarse. Si bien era médico, la escena era grotesca. Le dolía ver el cuerpo del muchacho y se sentía desprotegida: tanto física como emocionalmente. Kakuzu le dio un tirón bastante brusco para que se arrodillara junto a él.

Ella gimió adolorida cuando sus rodillas pegaron contra el suelo. De la capa de Kakuzu salieron los hilos negros. Sakura tragó grueso cuando vio como un hilo especialmente delgado hacía una incisión en el pecho desnudo del muchacho.

—**Una capa protectora**—ordenó Kakuzu, con voz ronca.

Sakura requirió todo su autocontrol para no seguir temblando. Actúo mecánicamente, por un breve instante pensó que si no obedecía, Kakuzu la golpearía. Con su chakra curativo, controló la sangre espesa y cubrió los órganos que quedaron expuestos para evitar que se desparramaran.

**—¿Están los pulmones sanos?**—preguntó Kakuzu.

Ella asintió. Lo primero que hizo al sentir con su chakra los órganos fue realizarles un diagnóstico a pesar de que de nada serviría porque ya estaba muerto… pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con cadáveres, menos con la mitad de uno. Apartó el rostro, afectada.

Kakuzu abrió los botones de su capa hasta descubrir el pecho. Sakura cerró los ojos por un segundo y cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que de una profunda grieta que surcaba los pectorales de lado a lado, salían montones de hilos.

Ante la indicación muda de él, sacó las bolsas que eran los pulmones, y se las tendió a Kakuzu, cuyos hilos las rodearon por completo. Una vez estuvieron los órganos dentro del cuerpo de Kakuzu, su piel fue cosida a una gran velocidad por los hilos y la capa volvió a cubrirlo. Tranquilamente, Kakuzu se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sakura había observado todo sin pestañar, totalmente obnubilada.

**—¡Espera!—**chilló Sakura, en vuelta en un frenesí. Él se detuvo—. **¿Sus otros órganos… pueden serle útiles a otra persona?**

**—No tenemos cómo conservarlos**—le hizo ver en un tono bastante suave.

**—Pero… ¿podrían serle útiles a otra persona? **

**—Eso es lo que tu maestra quiere que averigües**—dijo Kakuzu, y salió de la carpa.

Sakura cerró con rapidez el corte en el pecho del muchacho y corrió para alcanzar a Kakuzu. Había visto un trasplante de órganos, estaba loca de la emoción.

En primer lugar, había confirmado su teoría de que Kakuzu cambiaba los órganos y no los creaba, por lo que no era tan poderoso como Tsunade pensaba.

En segundo lugar, recordó que Kakuzu había dicho que el tercer precepto del agua podía ser aprendido por cualquiera: el trasplante de pulmones entre una persona fallecida y una persona viva era posible… aunque no supiera cómo conservar los órganos.

En tercer lugar, ella amaba aprender y había descubierto las posibilidades de trasplantar órganos vitales de una persona a otra.

De repente, recordó que al salir no vio el maletín plateado.

Kakuzu pagó por un órgano… no hubo robo ni asesinato. ¿_Por qué_?

**—¿Pagaste por esos pulmones?—**preguntó Sakura cuando dejaron el campamento. Había olvidado por completo sobre el trasplante de órganos y su atención estaba centrada en el Jiongu de Kakuzu y en su habilidad para matar. Como él no respondió, insistió—. **¿El Jiongu te permite aceptar cualquier tipo de órgano? **

**—Cierra la boca**—dijo él.

Sakura apretó los puños y actuando con toda su imprudencia, agarró a Kakuzu por la túnica y lo jaló hacia ella.

**—Si alguien como tú necesita hacer el trasplante inmediatamente después de la muerte de la persona, para que un trasplante funcione con otras personas sin tus habilidades, ambas tendrían que estar vivas al momento de realizarlo.**

Habló muy rápido, pero no recibió respuesta. Lo volvió a jalonear, exasperada. Sus dedos resbalaron débilmente cuando él empezó a girarse para mirarla de frente. Tragó saliva cuando se supo el centro de atención de Kakuzu y, esforzándose por no perder la impulsividad que la había llevado a actuar, alzó los ojos hasta el rostro cubierto. Debía ser valiente.

**—Habrá que intentarlo.**

Sakura dio un brinco asustada al escuchar la respuesta. Jamás. Ella no intentaría un trasplante de órganos entre dos personas vivas, sin saber qué pasaría. El horror se dibujó en su rostro.

Kakuzu sonrió complacido.

**—¿Qué es lo que tu maestra quiere qué aprendas**?—Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada. La sutura que se dejaba ver en el pómulo, la hizo desconcentrarse. Odiaba saber que sonreía. Él pareció lamerse los labios—. **Por supuesto que tu maestra quiere que averigües dónde está mi corazón de reserva**—agregó en tono burlón. Sakura apretó la mandíbula—**, pero ambas saben que puedo enseñarte más que eso. No es necesario que trates de averiguar cómo derrotarme: ya lo saben.**

Kakuzu se deleitó con la expresión atolondrada y asustada de Sakura. Dejó que pasaran algunos segundos, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, la situación más asustaba a Sakura.

—**Deja de pensar en mis habilidades y concéntrate en las necesidades de tu alrededor**—habló él, casi en un suspiro.

Sakura no lo pudo evitar pero sus ojos miraron a su alrededor. La risa suave de Kakuzu la hizo ruborizarse.

—**Eres tan tonta**—dijo él, le dio la espalda y reanudó la marcha.

Sakura no fue capaz de seguirle el paso. Debió ingeniárselas para regresar a su Aldea sola y antes de que oscureciera.

**.O.o.o.**

Sakura se recostó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta caer sentada en el duro piso de madera. Cuando se presentó en el Kuromori a la hora usual, descubrió que Tsunade estaba reunida con Kakuzu en una de las salas del primer piso.

Fue la misma Tsunade la que la expulsó de la sala y le pidió que esperara afuera… y llevaba al menos quince minutos, escuchándolos insultarse y gritar.

Y fue gracias a los gritos que se enteró por qué su maestra estaba ahí.

Kakuzu había decidido dejar de entrenarla, porque, según él, ella no estaba mostrando ningún avance. Perdía su tiempo, y su tiempo valía oro. Y el dinero, y el prestigio, y la mierda.

Suspiró. No sabía qué había hecho mal ni cómo debía ser su progreso. Hasta dónde sabía, ella estaba aprendiendo mucho y Kakuzu recibía su dinero puntualmente. ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?

**.O.o.O.**

—**Mucho sin tiempo sin verte, Sakura**—la saludó su maestro Kakashi cuando él entró al despacho de la Hokage—. **¿Has estado entrenando con alguien?**

Sakura pegó un brinco en su asiento. Lo miró asustada y trató de mentir.

**—No… no. No he entrenado con nadie. No tengo tiempo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin entrenar. Bueno, entreno con Tsunade y con Shizune… estoy muy ocupada… No hay nadie.**

Kakashi le removió el cabello y le sonrió, tranquilo y desenfadado.

**—Si quieres podemos reanudar nuestros entrenamientos en Genjutsu**—sugirió él y señaló con su dedo su ojo cubierto.

La respuesta de Sakura fue bastante inadecuada. Volvió a brincar, esta vez, emocionada. Se irguió en su asiento hacia delante para estar más cerca de él y lo examinó con los ojos muy abiertos. Al darse cuenta de que Kakashi la miraba sorprendido, empezó a enrojecer.

—**Lo siento… es solo que recordé que Rin… ella hizo el trasplante del ojo. Rin era un ninja médico e hizo un trasplante**—balbuceó, avergonzada, y sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

La ceja visible de Kakashi se arqueó. Sakura nunca le había hecho una pregunta sobre su pasado, y menos había indagado sobre su Sharingan y las circunstancias en que lo obtuvo. Y era cierto: fue Rin, la ninja médico, que le hizo el trasplante del Sharingan de Obito.

—**Ninja médico… como tú**—murmuró Kakashi, ocultando el dolor que el parecido de Sakura con su antigua compañera le causaba.

Sakura no prestó atención a la melancolía en el ojo de su maestro, pues se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—**Se** **puede vivir sin ciertos órganos, no es necesario que uno de los pacientes muera…**—Sakura se detuvo de golpe avergonzada por el comentario que hizo. Obito había muerto, aunque su muerte nada tuviera que ver con el trasplante realizado por Rin. Perfectamente, habría podido sobrevivir solo con un ojo, de la misma forma que Kakashi. Apretó los ojos—. **Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. Nos vemos más tarde.**

**.O.o.O.**

Cuando Kakuzu se dignó a abrirle la puerta, ya la lluvia la había empapado totalmente.

**—No ensucies**—dijo él, cortante.

Sakura lo miró resentida y dejó caer la pesada capa al suelo, que rápidamente empapó el entablillado. De su mochila sacó un pergamino.

**—Por favor, léalo.**

**—¿Por favor?—**repitió incrédulo Kakuzu mirando sin interés el pergamino que le tendió—. **Cierra bien al salir**—Le dio la espalda.

Sakura corrió hasta cruzarse en su camino, tras ella: un camino de lodo. Dispuesta a impedir que la dejara hablando sola, abrió el pergamino y recitó lo que había escrito: todos los órganos y tejidos que podían ser trasplantados, desde la médula ósea hasta la córnea.

Kakuzu la escuchó sin moverse.

**—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? **—preguntó.

Sakura dio una clase de anatomía médica. Cuando terminó, esperó ansiosa el comentario de Kakuzu que fue un simple No.

**—¿Qué dice? Todo lo que he dicho es correcto. No me he equivocado en nada.**

**—No contestaste mi pregunta. Me refería…**

**—Claro que contesté su pregunta.**

**—Te cortaré la lengua si vuelves a interrumpirme**—Sakura hizo un mohín**—. Y la nariz, si vuelves a arrugarla de esa forma**—agregó él, fastidiado. Esta vez, fue todo el rostro de Sakura el que se arrugó. Kakuzu volteó los ojos**—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado lejos?** —preguntó.

Sakura tardó en contestar porque se imaginó que la pregunta decía ¿cuánto tiempo has estado lejos _de mí_?, pero no había tal intimidad. Era solo su imaginación.

**—No mucho. Solo me perdí tres clases.**

**—Tiempo suficiente para que dejaras de pensar en mis corazones**—murmuró**—, y para que notaras los órganos trasplantados que hay a tu alrededor. **

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :)<p>

Sé que la historia puede parecer no conectada. Pero en algún momento todo lo que se ha dicho, será importante. Y asuntos importantes –como Shikamaru, Hidan, Sasuke- no los he olvidado: ya vendrán. Y ya pueden ver que Sakura se imagina cosas y Kakuzu a veces es amable.

También gracias por sus comentarios: les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar un review. Son geniales y me hacen muy feliz. Espero puedan regalarme su parecer y prometo terminar esta historia pronto (faltan varios capítulos, pero estoy decidida a actualizar rápido).

Un gran abrazo y gracias por su compañía.

Nos leemos

* * *

><p><em>PD: ¿Y si bajo la máscara de Kakashi, hay una sonrisa de guasón, hay una boca cortada, hay una kuchisake-onna? xx-xx<em>


	6. Capítulo VI

¡Hola!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**.**

**.**

_Resumen:_ _"El fuego limpia. Y endurece. Hay que pasar por él". "Atravesarás el fuego, que quema, pero que limpia" "El fuego purifica. Y también mata". _Bautismo de Fuego_, La Saga de Geralt de Rivia, Libro V._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota 1<strong>:

Mirai: la hija de Asuma y Kurenai.

Kuchisake-onna: leyenda japonesa. Se trata del espíritu de una mujer que fue asesinada por su esposo y marcada en el rostro con la sonrisa de Glasgow o del Guasón. Inspira el personaje de Kakuzu.

Miembros de Akatsuki: dicen las malas lenguas que los miembros de Akatsuki tendrían una apariencia monstruosa.

Cláusulas de rescisión: en un contrato, define lo que sucederá cuando finaliza.

Jashin: dios de Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?**

**..**

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

**—No le pongas tanta cabeza, Sakura**—le dijo Shizune, una noche que se habían quedado hasta tarde trabajando en la oficina de la Hokage.

**—¿Usted conoció a Asuma? **

**—Sí. Lo conocí**—respondió Shizune, sin amedrentarse, pues ella creía en el objetivo último de la misión—. **Y es injusto que Mirai no tenga a su padre por culpa de un hombre que actuó solo por dinero.**

**—No me diga que la vida es injusta.**

**—No lo diré**—replicó Shizune, con seriedad—. **Siempre ha sido parte de tu naturaleza sentir preocupación. Yo estaría muy asustada si aceptaras esto sin preocuparte.**

**—Estoy algo más que preocupada**—interrumpió Sakura, en voz baja, pero mordaz.

**—Sin embargo, no puedes seguir así. No puedes cambiar lo que está ocurriendo, pero puedes dejar de entorpecer. Deja claro en tu interior que repruebas los crímenes de Kakuzu, que rechazas la avaricia y la sed de sangre que él representa… y no te preocupes más por eso.**

**—Pero estar con él, es legitimarlo, es aceptarlo…**

**—¿Estás con él, Sakura?**—inquirió Shizune, fijando toda su atención en la menor. Sakura se sorprendió por la connotación sexual del comentario. Al ver que sus palabras dieron el efecto deseado, pues Sakura se quedó muda, Shizune continuó desentendida—. **Pensé que solo cumplías las órdenes de tu Hokage. **

Sakura, se ruborizó levemente, y asintió. Entonces, Shizune dejó el expediente que revisaba y se acercó a ella.

**—Cuánto hemos logrado gracias a lo que has aprendido de él en estos tres meses. Cuántas personas han salido del hospital antes gracias a tu buena atención médica.**

El silencio se prolongó. Era difícil para Sakura aceptar que nacían resultados positivos de sus reuniones con Kakuzu. Shizune la examinó por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró, también cansada.

**—Has decidido dedicarte a la política**—retomó Shizune, con una expresión que Sakura nunca le había visto, afligida y seria—. **Probablemente, al igual que Tsunade, no querías ser parte de esto, pero a tus dieciocho años estás al lado de la principal líder de un pueblo.**

Sakura no necesitaba las palabras de Shizune para comprender el riesgo que Tsunade aceptaba al enviarla con Kakuzu. Tanto Shizune como Tsunade habían ponderado las ventajas y las desventajas del entrenamiento y habían decidido que los puntos a favor superaban los puntos en contra.

En la teoría, sonaba fascinante y perfecto que aprovechándose de la falta de escrúpulos de Kakuzu, un informante de Konoha se infiltrara en su vida, de la forma que fuera, para descubrir sus debilidades y los objetivos de la organización a la que pertenecía. Pero en esos discursos nunca se pensaba en lo que sentía el ninja elegido.

Porque los ninjas no sienten.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que no podía permitir que por culpa de su debilidad emocional la seguridad de Naruto o de su Aldea estuviera en riesgo. Si Tsunade creía que podían derrotar a Kakuzu, ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible por averiguar cómo. No podía defraudar la confianza depositada en ella y no podía dejar que se preocuparan de más. Ella no estaba para entorpecer.

**—¿Tienes miedo de Kakuzu?**—preguntó Shizune en voz baja y cálida.

Sakura asintió.

**—Tengo miedo de que lastime a Naruto. A Kakashi. A Shikamaru.**

**—¿Y qué puedes hacer para protegerlos, Sakura? Sabrás que te has convertido en una verdadero ninja cuando hayas cruzado el fuego**—su voz se fue debilitando con cada palabra—. **Al final, lo único que queda es la sensación de que no hicimos lo suficiente por salvar a nuestros seres queridos…**

**.O.o.o.**

**—¿Usas un jutsu de transformación?—**preguntó Sakura cuando terminó de escribir sobre el sistema inmunológico y el rechazo de órganos injertados. Mientras escribía había pensando en los órganos que podía haber en el cuerpo de Kakuzu y pensar en lo interno, la hizo detenerse en lo _externo_.

**—¿Para qué?** —preguntó él con pereza, sin dejar de acariciar monedas, digo contarlas.

**—Tu apariencia, Kakuzu**—dijo Sakura con voz fuerte—**, es un jutsu de transformación**—se abstuvo de mencionar que _parecía_ tener una apariencia joven.

**—Nadie puede mantener una transformación por tanto tiempo.**

**—No te veo todo el tiempo…**

**—Si quieres más horas de clase, es un cuarenta por ciento más**—dijo él, sin prestarle atención.

**—¡No estoy habl…!**—empezó, pero se quedó callada. Preguntó tímidamente**—, ¿es posible que pueda recibir más horas de clases?**

**—Cuarenta por ciento más.**

**—¿Mensual?**

**—Mensual.**

**—Lo… lo consultaré**—dijo, un poco apenada. Lo vio asentir**—. Descubriré si se trata de una transformación.**

**—Si quieres pasar la noche conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo. No te cobraré por eso**—dijo Kakuzu, sin separar sus ojos de las brillantes monedas.

**—¡No estoy hablando de eso! Además, serías tú el que tendría que pagarme… yo no te daré un centavo por pasar… una noche contigo.**

**—No tienes el dinero para una noche conmigo.**

**—¡No quiero tenerlo!**

**—Deberías tenerlo**—gruñó él**—. En todo caso, no estoy interesado en tus servicios sexuales, Sakura. Me interesan poco las prostitutas de Konoha**—. Sakura enrojeció, molesta. Kakuzu se rio, horrible. La encaró, por fin**—. Entonces, ¿un jutsu de transformación?**

Sakura estaba un poco alterada por el rumbo de la conversación, así que le costó recuperarse. Al cabo de unos bochornos segundos, asintió.

**—¿Y por qué carajos haría un jutsu de transformación para tener la apariencia de una Kuchisake-onna?**

**—Porque en Akatsuki todos son monstruos**—respondió rápidamente Sakura.

La expresión de Kakuzu, sorprendida, asustó a Sakura, quien inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Al conocer los miembros de Akatsuki, lo primero que notó fue su apariencia física monstruosa, pero eso no se le decía a uno así como así.

**—¿Hasta Itachi Uchiha?**

**—Él es el peor.**

Kakuzu alzó una ceja, pensativo.

**—Podría jurar que su apariencia no es la de un monstruo…**

**—Itachi Uchiha asesinó a sus padres. Es un monstruo. No hable de él en mi presencia.**

**—¿Crees que Itachi asesinó a sus padres? ¿A su madre?** —inquirió Kakuzu, entre pensativo y sorprendido—. **¿Eso es lo que cuentan en tu aldea?**—Sakura frunció mucho el ceño, molesta porque detectó algún tipo de insinuación. Ante su silencio, Kakuzu continuó—. **¿Tienes hijos, Sakura?**

**—No**—contestó sin entender por qué le hacía una pregunta tan personal.

**—¿Tienes madre?**

Sakura no supo por qué, pero se ruborizó. Asintió levemente.

**—¿Y crees que una madre dejaría que su hijo se ensuciara las manos con su sangre?**—la duda se apoderó del rostro de la mujer. Kakuzu esbozó una leve sonrisa**—. Ninguna Aldea Oculta vale la pena. Menos la tuya, Sakura.**

Sakura se enfadó, no entendía nada, pero de repente recordó que Kakuzu trató de asesinar al Primer Hokage, por lo tanto, debía saber cómo era la vida shinobi cuando no había Aldeas Ocultas, y por el bien de su salud mental, decidió cambiar de tema.

**—¿Y es mejor que una Aldea Oculta vivir en clanes y enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte cada vez que dos ninjas se cruzan?**

Kakuzu barrió con la mano las monedas que estaban en la mesa para que cayeran en un bolso. El tintineo fue muy molesto.

**—Tienes razón**—habló él—. **Es mejor que existan Aldeas Ocultas: sociedades organizadas de ninjas. Así los mercenarios tendrán sus pagos asegurados, y no hay que estar reuniéndose con cada líder—**puso sobre la mesa otra bolsa de monedas**— de cada mierda de clan para descubrir quién paga más y cuál _trabajo_ aceptar.**

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron cuando Kakuzu volcó las monedas con el símbolo de Konoha sobre la mesa. No pudo evitarlo: antes de que Kakuzu empezara a dividirlas, metió las manos y las arrojó todas al suelo. La reacción de Kakuzu fue inmediata, y cuando la última moneda dejó de dar vueltas sobre su eje y cayó, Sakura soltó el aire que había acumulado cuando Kakuzu la pegó contra la mesa y los hilos la inmovilizaron.

**—¿Qué fue eso, Sakura? Ahora tendrás que recoger cada una de esas monedas.**

Con la mejilla pegada contra la madera del escritorio, los brazos doblados hacia atrás e inmovilizada totalmente por los hilos que le rodeaban el cuerpo, Sakura fue capaz de contestarle:

**—No. No lo haré.**

Apenas contuvo un gemido de dolor cuando Kakuzu le jaló con más fuerza el brazo hacia atrás.

**—Estás a mi merced y aun así te opones a mí**—susurró Kakuzu. Ella se estremeció**—. No lo repetiré.**

Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras la presión de los hilos en su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte y su mejilla era arrastrada a través de la mesa, hasta que Kakuzu la dejó en el suelo. Los hilos, sin soltarla, la obligaron a moverse, hasta alcanzar una moneda. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a recogerla, reviviendo en su piel una de sus peores pesadillas, cuando soñaba que Sasori podía controlarla como si fuera una marioneta. De pronto, los hilos la soltaron y Sakura ingenuamente pensó que su resistencia la había salvado.

Kakuzu se acuclilló delante de ella, y con rapidez le agarró la muñeca, le abrió el puño y le puso una moneda. Sakura se aguantó un sollozo y con la mano temblorosa recogió las que hacían falta. Tomó la bolsa y las guardó. Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y Sakura volvió a sentir la presión de la mano de Kakuzu en su muñeca.

—**Sé que quieres lanzar la bolsa por la ventana**—le dijo—. **Entonces, tendría que matarte. Y no quieres que eso suceda.**

Sakura dejó que Kakuzu le quitara la bolsa, que efectivamente habría querido lanzar por la ventana, y se esforzó por olvidar lo que había pasado.

Kakuzu volvió a su asiento y le indicó a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo.

**—¿Qué pensabas hacer, Sakura? Te comportas como una niña malcriada e impulsiva. Por tu terquedad, me doy cuenta de que no es la primera vez que haces algo estúpido.**

**—Ya le dije. No hable de Itachi Uchiha en mi presencia**—gruñó Sakura, resentida y dolida.

Kakuzu tamborileó la mesa.

**—Si con estupideces es como piensas derrotarme, no te tendré paciencia y te mataré de un solo.**

**—Dado que se dedicó a sacar cuentas y no me ayudó a estudiar, le descontaré este día del pago**—gruñó Sakura. Las amenazas le traían sin cuidado y sabía que su única forma de desquitarse era con dinero.

Kakuzu pegó las cejas, molesto.

**—Deberías agradecerme que no te maté hace un instante.**

**—No eres capaz de siquiera herirme.**

**—Tienes razón**—concedió Kakuzu—. **Antes debo saber cuál será tu estrategia para derrotarme. Y eso me lleva a lo que puedas aprender de mis habilidades y técnicas en estas reuniones. Así que estábamos en tus teorías sobre los jutsus de transformación y en el gasto innecesario de mi chakra para mantener la apariencia de un monstruo.**

**—Está bien. Sin jutsu de transformación.**

**—Y con más clases a la semana. Trae el dinero la próxima vez.**

**.O.o.O.**

Tsunade aceptó inmediatamente que hubiera más clases. Shizune se mostró más precavida y temerosa, apuntó que gastar más dinero podría levantar sospechas en el Consejo de la Aldea. Decidieron negociar con Kakuzu la cantidad, y fue así como Sakura descubrió que Kakuzu y Tsunade firmaron un contrato.

En el contrato, no se pactaron horas ni días, porque Kakuzu había gastado sus energías discutiendo las onerosos y abusivas cláusulas de rescisión. Mientras negociaban, ninguno de los dos tuvo la esperanza de que Sakura fuera a resistir el entrenamiento por mucho, así que Kakuzu solo pensó en cómo cobrar más dinero cuando terminara el contrato.

Esto resultó sumamente beneficioso para las arcas de la Aldea, puesto que Kakuzu se había comprometido a entrenar a Sakura a toda hora y momento, menos cuando no fuera conveniente por razones obvias. La frase era tan general, que aunque Kakuzu blasfemó y maldijo todo lo que quiso, debió aguantarse a Sakura cuatro tardes a la semana y más de dos horas.

**.o.O.O.**

**—No has hecho lo que te pedí**—gruñó Kakuzu, golpeando con la mano enguantada la mesa, muy cerca de Sakura, que estaba rígida—. **Mal. No te pido tareas arbitrarias o imposibles, Sakura**—dijo, y a ella le pareció defraudado—. **Esperaba más de ti.**

**—No soy buena dibujando—**susurró, avergonzada.

No le gustaba fallar y llevaba una semana tratando de realizar un dibujo de su cuerpo para estudiar la ubicación de los órganos internos sin tener que abrir el libro –carísimo- de Anatomía. Además, el aumento de horas de clase, llevó a un cambio de estrategia educativa. Kakuzu decidió que ella misma debía preparar el material… y no lo estaba logrando.

Kakuzu volvió a su sillón.

—**Haremos lo siguiente**—dijo él, Sakura se giró para observarlo, se encogió un poco ante la expresión aburrida—. **Nos volveremos a ver hasta que tengas el dibujo listo**—ella abrió la boca sorprendida y estuvo a punto de soltar en una chorrada de palabras, sus quejas—. **No me repliques**—le pidió él—. **Por una maldita vez, haz lo que te digo sin chistar. Así que vete ya.**

Sakura se mordió los labios.

**—Hay alg…**

**—Joder, Sakura. Nunca te callas.**

**—Tú tampoco**—rechistó por lo bajo.

**—Trae el maldito dibujo. _Por favor_.**

Sakura lanzó un suspiro. Con lentitud se levantó y recogió sus plumas y pergaminos.

**—El tiempo es oro y es una pérdida de tiempo que yo tenga que hacer algo que tú puedes hacer en media hora**—lo acusó.

**—El dibujo.**

**—Los días que tarde haciendo el dibujo, los descontaré del pago mensual…**

**—El dibujo.**

**—En media hora, harías ese dibujo. Es obvio que yo no sé dibujar… pero soy capaz de aprender observando el dibujo hecho por cualquier persona, no tiene que ser hecho por mí…**

**—Entonces, no lo hagas tú**—aceptó Kakuzu, rendido—. **Pero trae el maldito dibujo de tu anatomía.**

Sakura sonrió. Sabía quién podía ayudarla. Además, llevaba mucho tiempo de no ver a sus amigos. Las sesiones con Kakuzu, la cantidad exagerada de misiones de mínimo rango que ahora decía cumplir (su coartada), la ausencia de Naruto y las reuniones con Shino y Neji, la habían apartado de Kakashi, Sai e Ino.

Y, en el fondo, esa distancia la tranquilizaba más que inquietarla, pero no podía dejar que se extendiera o levantaría sospechas.

**.O.o.O.**

En uno de los salones vacíos de la Academia, Sakura se reunió con Sai para que le ayudara con el dibujo de su anatomía. Dijo necesitar una pintura de tamaño real, lo más detallada posible, para conocer mejor la posición de los órganos internos.

Sai hizo muchas preguntas y su curiosidad fue saciada cuando recordó que Sakura toda la vida había sido una empollona y una vanidosa, por lo que probablemente había imaginado que con un dibujo de su propio cuerpo podría estudiar más. Sakura le dio un golpe, pero terminó echándose a reír. La explicación de Sai era mucho mejor que decir que Kakuzu lo pidió.

Sin más que añadir, Sai comenzó con su labor. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura observó curiosa como Sai dejaba el pincel y se acercaba despacio hacia ella. No le gustaba desconcentrarlo cuando pintaba, pero le pareció demasiado pronto para que se tomara un descanso.

**—¡Sai!—**chilló cuando sintió las manos frías del chico en su cintura. Él trataba de subirle la blusa**—. ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

**—Pintarte—**respondió sin inmutarse por el intento de desnudarla.

**—¡Sai! Quita esa mano de ahí si no quieres que te la corte.**

**—Si me cortas la mano, no podré dibujarte. Tampoco puedo hacerlo si tienes ropa. Dijiste un dibujo de tu cuerpo, necesito verlo. He leído que se llama Pornografía.**

Sakura enrojeció. Lo empujó.

**—¡Esto no es pornografía!**—estalló.

**—¿Pornografía?**—repitió Ino Yamanaka, incrédula, con la cabeza asomada por la puerta. Había pasado a dejarle el almuerzo a su padre, quien ahora era sensei, y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a Sai y a Sakura reunidos en un aula apartada hablando de pornografía—. **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, frentesota?**—exigió saber, mirándola acusadoramente.

**—Sakura quiere que haga pornografía con ella, pero ahora no quiere quitarse la blusa.**

**—Cállate Sai**—chilló Sakura, espantada, por la sorpresiva aparición de Ino y por las palabras de Sai—. **Solo quiero un dibujo. No es necesario quitarse la ropa.**

**—¡Sakura! Eres una pervertida. ¿Quieres que Sai te dibuje desnuda? Lo vas a traumar.**

**—¡Cerda!**

**—Quizá alguien más hermoso podría ser mi modelo, y así evito el trauma de ver desnuda a la fea. ¿Qué dices, Ino? ¿Aceptarías ser mi modelo?**

Ino se echó a reír, mientras Sakura zarandeaba a Sai y trataba de explicar que el dibujo tenía estricto interés académico y que no eran necesarios los desnudos. Sin embargo, la idea de dibujar a Ino no le pareció mal.

Kakuzu había dicho un dibujo de su anatomía… pero aunque Ino tenía más curvas, Kakuzu no lo sabría.

**—Cerda… ¿dejarías que Sai te retrate? No tardará y no tienes que quitarte la ropa…**

**—¿Un retrato mío? ¡Por supuesto!**

**—No seas vanidosa. Es solo el contorno del cuerpo y señalar algunos músculos.**

**—Qué aburrido.**

**—Puedo hacer que sea entretenido**—prometió Sai.

No fue difícil convencer a Ino de dejarse pintar y, de pronto, ver a su amiga, hermosa y radiante, junto al lienzo en blanco de Sai, empezó a incomodarle. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Ino cuando supiera que Kakuzu estaba vivo?

Tanto se abstrajo Sakura en sus pensamientos, que pronto dejó de prestarle atención a sus amigos… y ellos a ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura levantó la cabeza pues le pareció escuchar unos murmullos y una risita un tanto extraña. Ninguno de los dos había variado sus posiciones, así que solo negó con la cabeza, pensando que imaginaba cosas.

Sin embargo, volvió a escuchar la suave risa y los miró fijo. Sai jugueteaba con el pincel en el abdomen de Ino, provocándole aquellas risitas coquetas. Sai volvió a ponerle tinta al pincel y continuó con el dibujo. Sakura bajó la cabeza, pues sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse. Trató de volver a concentrarse en otra cosa, pero fue imposible.

Se sintió como una pervertida cuando alzó los ojos, de nuevo, y los encontró, otra vez, "cariñosos". No había ninguna duda. Ino y Sai estaban coqueteando, mientras él la dibujaba y ella estaba a dos metros. Se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo, con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¡Sakura!**—chilló Ino cuando entró a la oficina de Sakura en el hospital. Le dio un fuerte y efusivo abrazo—. **No vas a creerme lo qué pasó.**

Sakura apenas reaccionó. Lamentó sentirse incómoda delante de su amiga, pero aun no encontraba equilibrio en su interior. Ino estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera notó la reticencia de Sakura a ser abrazada.

**—Primero lo primero**—continuó Ino, después de una gran bocanada de aire. Le entregó un pergamino de casi dos metros de largo—. **Revísalo, por favor.**

Sakura extendió el pergamino y sonrió emocionada al ver el excelente trabajo que había hecho Sai. Podría regresar a sus entrenamientos con Kakuzu. Miró de reojo la sonrisa de Ino y se sintió culpable.

**—Es excelente**—agradeció, conteniendo el placer culpable que le provocaba su aprendizaje con Kakuzu—. **¡Muchas gracias, Ino! **

**—Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias**—dijo Ino, realmente emocionada y con la voz chillona. La tomó de las manos—. **Ayer Sai y yo… ¡tuvimos relaciones!**

Sakura olvidó los sentimientos de traición y de miedo. Chilló, emocionada, y abrazó a su amiga, contenta.

**.O.o.O.**

A Kakuzu le irritó tener que reunirse con Sakura tan pronto, esperaba que se tardara al menos un mes con la preparación del pergamino. Ante la mirada atenta de Sakura, que esperaba sentada en su asiento, Kakuzu colgó la pintura en la pared vacía.

**—El arte… es admirable**—reconoció, sorprendido por la calidad, al cabo de cinco minutos de análisis**—. ¿En cuánto lo venderías?**

**—Creí que era para estudiar. Le dije que ya no volvería a hacer su mercancía…**

**—Contesta.**

**—En cinco mil ryos.**

**—Te morirás de hambre, cachorrita—**dijo Kakuzu, en voz baja—. **Ronda los cincuenta mil. Sin embargo, no es lo que pedí**—volvió a su sillón, aburrido—. **Vuelve cuando tengas lo que pedí.**

**—Esto es lo que pidió. Están señalados todos los órganos…**

**—No**—interrumpió Kakuzu**—. Específicamente te dije que trajeras un dibujo tuyo. Ese es de otra persona, de otra mujer.**

**—Claro que no. No lo pinté yo… sino mi compañero… pero es un dibujo mío**—Kakuzu hizo un gesto de "largo" con la mano. Sakura se enfureció, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el dibujo, lo apuntó con el dedo mientras veía fijamente a Kakuzu—. **No tienes cómo probar que no sea mi cuerpo… Además, sí lo es.**

Kakuzu se abrió la capa, Sakura se mosqueó, pero no pudo reaccionar, porque al instante, cientos de hilos negros salieron del pecho del hombre y la rodearon.

Gimió cuando sintió los hilos tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, atravesando su forma: empujando sus senos, tocando sus muslos, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja…

Kakuzu llevó sus ojos al dibujo tras Sakura, donde los hilos habían señalado la figura de Sakura.

**—Tu contorno no coincide con el dibujo. No es la misma estatura, no es el mismo ancho de caderas, ni la cintura ni la barbilla están en el mismo lugar…**

Le avergonzó que Kakuzu descubriera las diferencias entre el cuerpo del retrato y el suyo. También le inquietó que Kakuzu no alejara los hilos. Le producían terribles escalofríos. Al cabo de unos segundos de análisis comparativo, retiró los hijos y ella respiró aliviada.

**—Cuando tengas el dibujo, regresa.**

**—Ya lo tengo**—enrolló la pintura de Sai y se colocó de frente a la pared en blanco, dándole la espalda al hombre. Con el corazón palpitándole cada vez más rápido, le dijo—. **Hágalo otra vez. **

No había terminado de decirlo cuando volvió a sentir el roce de cientos de hilos, que se clavaban en la pared, siguiendo las líneas y curvas de su cuerpo. Kakuzu entendió su plan y los hilos se clavaron con fuerza, marcando la forma del cuerpo de Sakura, en la pared.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar los hilos a su alrededor, sobre todo, aquellos que le tocaban el cuello, la axila, los muslos internos de las piernas y la entrepierna…

**—Déjame el retrato**—pidió Kakuzu cuando alejó los hilos de Sakura, después de asegurarse de que el contorno quedó bien marcado en la pared y sería útil para estudiar.

**—No**—murmuró Sakura, un poco arrebolada.

**—Te pagaré.**

**—No. No está en venta. Ya me voy.**

**—Te pagaré seis mil.**

**—Dijo que valía cincuenta mil**—replicó ella.

**—Ese fue mi precio. El tuyo fue de cinco mil. Te estaría pagando mil más, malagradecida.**

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa y por un momento pensó que Kakuzu se la devolvería. Negó con la cabeza.

**—No quiero venderlo. Será un regalo para alguien importante.**

**—¿Un regalo? ¡Por jash…!—**Kakuzu negó con la cabeza, molesto—.** Vete.**

**—¡Nos vemos el martes!**

Sakura apretó el pergamino en su pecho. Había tolerado que esos hilos la volvieran a tocar por Ino, porque esperaba que la pintura de Sai decorara la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Ino fue verdaderamente feliz con el gesto, y Sakura pensó que valió la pena haber dejado que el hilo de Kakuzu tocara su cuerpo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Les doy muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en este proyecto. Espero les esté gustando.

Por fin mencioné en un fic algo relacionado con Itachi que me viene dando vueltas: yo no creo que Itachi haya matado a sus padres. Ya les contaré luego... cuando Itachi aparezca :) Y lo cierto es que en este capítulo -aunque se haya alejado un poco del asunto de órganos, trasplantes y jiongu- ya va mostrando más de lo que se trata el fic. Espero. XD

También de alguna forma, voy mostrando más contacto entre Kakuzu y Sakura. Uno de los dos cederá.

¡Un abrazo! Gracias por prestarme atención.

**No olviden el review** :)


End file.
